A Little Death
by bookworm7117
Summary: Katherine is dying. Caroline is desperate to save her. She wants something to go right for Stefan for once. She goes to the only being who would have witches at his disposal powerful enough to save her. But what will this Original Hybrid ask of her in return for such a favor? Well, let's just say something that makes Klaroline a very real possibility.
1. Try

**If you haven't noticed already "A Little Death" is also the name of a song by The Neighbourhood. I will be naming my chapters the names of songs by some of my favorite artists including The Neighbourhood, Lana Del Rey, and The XX. "Try" is by The XX. It's for Katherine and Stefan, but I think it also applies to Caorline's feelings for Klaus. **

Chapter 1: Try

Katherine was dying. She would not last long. They had no time. What they needed was a powerful witch. They needed Bonnie Bennett to whip up some magical voodoo and save the day like she had numerous times before. But Bonnie Bennett was no longer a witch. She was the anchor. She did not belong with the dead or the living. And Katherine was dying with no witch available to help.

Stefan was devastated. Caroline could tell. And as disgusted as she was at the fact that him and Katherine had hooked up a day ago, she wanted to see him happy. He deserved happiness. After everything he had been through with Damon, Elena, and more recently Silas, he deserved this. He deserved to have hope-even if it was for Katherine, the queen of all things evil.

She knew that Stefan didn't love Katherine. Not yet. She knew his one, true love was Elena. But Elena was a blind, ignorant girl hung up on the bad boy. And if she couldn't see that her soulmate was Stefan, then Stefan would just have to find a new soulmate. Caroline remembered how Qetsiyah had said the dopplegangers had a way of finding each other. Maybe Katherine and Stefan were meant for each other after all.

Caroline hoped not, but she wanted Stefan to have the opportunity to figure that out for himself. Her best friend deserved love. And he deserved the chance to see if he could love Katherine.

And the bitch was dying.

Caroline could see the worry lines crease deeper into Stefan's forehead as he held Katherine's hand. Sure he hadn't forgiven her completely. Maybe he never would. But a part of him saw the good in her. A part of him remembered the man who used to love her. The girl she used to be. And the human she had become. Katherine Pierce had never been weaker, more vulnerable. She needed help.

Caroline was desperate. She would do anything to save this woman. Katherine did not deserve to live by any means. For hundreds of years, she had only caused pain and suffering. But now Caroline was determined to put as much effort into keeping her alive as she did with her friend Elena.

_Think, Caroline, think! _

They needed a witch. A powerful witch. Where could she find a powerful witch?

"Stefan," she called him over.

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Regretfully, he released Katherine's hand and appeared beside Caroline.

"I have an idea. We need a witch. And I think I know someone who probably has a few who owe him a favor..."

She saw a flash of hope shine in his eyes for just a moment. "Who?"

She grimaced, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but a certain original hybrid who just might have a thing for me."

"Klaus?" Damon called behind her, skeptically. "You think Klaus, who hunted Katherine down for centuries, is all of the sudden just going to call up all of his best little witches to save her life?"

"Do you have a better idea, Damon?"

"Caroline's right," Stefan said. "We have no other options."

"Right, awesome. Let's just give the big bad hybrid a ring and leave her life in his hands. That sounds like a foolproof plan," Damon sneered, sarcastically.

"Actually, Damon," Caroline piped up. "I wasn't planning on calling..."

...

They had rushed to the airport and compelled their way onto the first flight to New Orleans. Caroline had booked three seats for first class. One for Katherine, one for her, and one for Stefan. Elena had wanted to come, but Caroline didn't see the need for it. Damon and Elena had issues to work out. Plus, they still needed to crack down on the Augustine Vampire crap. She compelled the passengers and crew to forget about Katherine's condition. Stefan had one hand encompassing Katherine's and one hand in a tight fist. His knuckles were white. Caroline stared out the window the whole plane ride. Her teeth were clenched. Her fingers were tapping against her armrest. Katherine did not have much time.

Caroline had thought about calling Klaus before just showing up. Then maybe he would have a witch ready to complete a spell to save Katherine. But the chances of Klaus doing Caroline a favor like that were slim. Especially if she wasn't in front of him begging. What could he do? Turn them all away? Curse Katherine to die? Caroline hoped he wouldn't be able to be that heartless. Then again, this was Klaus they were dealing with. He wasn't known for his kindness or his mercy or his heart.

The flight landed and Caroline bolted off of it. She tried to pass off the butterflies in the pit of her stomach as anxiety over Katherine, but deep down she knew it was anticipation for seeing Klaus again.

"Caroline!" Stefan called, carrying Katherine in his arms.

"Stefan! I'll find Klaus! Find a hotel or a hospital or something! Just get her some rest! I'll call you when I find him and figure something out. Okay?"

"Okay, and Care?"

She stared into his worry-ridden eyes. "Yes, Stefan?"

"Hurry. Please." he looked down at Katherine. "She doesn't have much time."

They went their separate ways. Caroline journeyed down unfamiliar paths searching for any sign of supernatural activity. She saw a few suspicious older ladies selling herbs and spices. She tried to nonchalantly refer to witchcraft, but the women quickly cut her off. Caroline was at a loss. She had no idea it would be this difficult to find Klaus. He was running the city, wasn't he? _Wasn't he? _She actually didn't know. She had assumed of course, but he had been gone for so long. Maybe someone else had stepped in. Maybe that's the business he was taking care of. Maybe he had scared everyone into silence.

What she needed was some serious luck. She continued scavenging the city, looking for any sign of vampires, hybrids, or witches. Eventually she just started asking people if they knew where she could find Klaus Mikaelson. Some people were genuinely confused, but she could see the fear rise up in some faces. Caroline wanted to press them for more information, knowing they had it. She didn't have the heart, though. She knew Klaus had probably terrified these people enough.

After over an hour of searching, she took a break on a park bench. She decided to start at square one. Where would she find vampires? Where would find their king? She knew that her kind were predisposed to bars. Perhaps she would find some daywalkers or nightwalkers there? She put her head in her hands. She really didn't know. And Katherine was still dying. Every second Katherine was dying. And that was one second closer to Stefan's heart breaking. Caroline had to think quick.

She started to get up to venture towards some bars near the center of town when something caught her eye. She spun around, her heart racing.

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**XO Jaci **


	2. Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh)

**This chapter's title comes from a song by The Neighbourhood! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh)

In a flash, two vampires appeared in front of her, baring devious smiles.

"Who are you?" Caroline said standing up straighter. She didn't want them to mess with her.

"The real question blondie is who are you?" one of the daywalkers retorted.

"We've been watching you," the other taller one piped up. "What business do you have with Klaus Mikaelson?"

"That is none of your business," she narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "I suggest you take me to him, or else..."

"Or else what?" the first one laughed. "_You_ are going to take us both out, missy?"

"Don't underestimate me," she snarled.

Then she straightened back up and smiled simply, "What I meant was that Klaus won't be happy if he knows you denied me a visitation with him."

"And why is that, Miss Priss?" the tall one rolled his eyes.

"That is not important," she paused, "What is: is that he _will want_ to see me. Trust me on this."

"Aaron, let's just take her to Marcel. Let him decide. He has more sway," the short one whispered. "He can figure this out and take the fall if it comes to that."

"Come on," Aaron grabbed Caroline's arm.

"Don't touch me," she snarled, backing away. "I will follow you to Marcel. But if you lay a single finger on me, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell Klaus?"

She smiled a devious smile, "Yes, and the last person that hurt me was decapitated, so I wouldn't test him."

The two vampires sighed. Caroline walked behind the shorter one and beside Aaron. They were not walking very fast.

"Can we go any faster? This is _urgent_," she huffed.

"Look, we cannot run because that could give us away. We have to blend. We are going as fast as we can. You aren't making this any easier," the shorter one sneered.

Caroline rolled her eyes. The constant click of her thick heels continued. She gazed at the beautiful buildings and culture surrounding her as they walked. She saw what Klaus had mentioned before. There was so much art and culture and music and culture to experience here. It took her breath away. She wished that she was here with better circumstances. A part of her even wished that she was here just to have a private tour from Klaus like he'd offered. A part of her knew that was foolish.

She had entertained the idea of her and Klaus more since Tyler had left. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it should when Tyler left. It was painful just because he had bold-faced rejected her. He chose to hate Klaus instead of love her. But it was also a relief. Deep down inside she knew she deserved better. She knew there was something else more fulfilling out there. She knew that her and Tyler did not have the passionate true love that she craved. But it hurt when he left. And it hurt even more because it didn't hurt enough. She cried and cried and cried not just because he dumped her, but because she had to face the fact that he didn't own all of her heart. She had given slivers away to someone else and over time he had stolen a lot more of her heart than even she knew. She wasn't ready to face this fact. She denied it with everything inside of her. It was a complete abomination.

That is why she had clung to Jesse, hoping to find something else in him. Then he had died. Elena had killed him. And she couldn't forgive her friend for that. For killing him instead of finding a way to allow him to live. She was growing more like Damon every day and it killed her. It killed Stefan. That is why when Caroline saw the hope Stefan had for Katherine she had to help. Now she was here, searching for the Devil himself. And her heart was pumping blood faster than it ever had before...and it wasn't because she was afraid of the possible danger that awaited her. It was for a completely different, unacceptable reason.

She shook those thoughts out of her head.

Aaron nudged her, "When we meet with Marcel, try not to be so pissy. He doesn't always appreciate attitude."

Caroline nodded. She wasn't really paying attention. She _really_ wasn't thrilled that she had to go through this Marcel guy to get to Klaus. What was he? A secretary of sorts? She was thoroughly annoyed. It really shouldn't be this hard to get to the so-called King of New Orleans. And her time was running out. Stefan would be calling any time now, wondering if she'd worked something out yet. Who knows? Katherine could be dead in minutes. She needed to speed this process up. But she sensed some deep-seeded political issues in this city. She didn't think she could get to Klaus faster unless he just happened to be around. These guys obviously didn't trust her. And they were afraid of him. She sighed. The stupid hybrid with trust issues had everyone around him paranoid.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A smiley, confident African American man waltzed over to Caroline.

Aaron addressed him, "Marcel, we found this daywalker wandering the streets. She was pestering all the witches, trying to find Klaus Mikaelson. She says that he'll want to see her."

Marcel raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Now what would my dear friend Niklaus Mikaelson want with a little blonde vampire from...where are you from again, sweetie?"

Caroline bit back the urge to smack him, "I'm not your sweetie. And I'm from Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls...hm, that sounds familiar..." Marcel smiled. "It's probably some small country town. You look like a small town girl. Probably did a few pageants, too."

He laughed and Caroline narrowed her eyes. She put her hand on her hip again, getting really fed up with this guy's arrogance, "Look, I need to speak with Klaus. Are you going to take me to him or not?"

Marcel's demeanor changed. He pinned her hands against the wall. His face was inches from hers as he threatened, "I don't know who you think you are, but let's get something straight. This is my-Klaus's-city. And I'm his right hand man. So I don't need to take orders from a prissy little blonde girl who just got here. _Understand_?"

Caroline nodded and narrowed her eyes. She kicked Marcel off of her and immediately two henchmen had her two arms pulled behind her.

She glared at Marcel, "Yes it's _Klaus's_ city. I'm sure that just eats you up inside. But it is _his_. And I am important to him. So you better not lay another freaking finger on me or _he_ will make you regret it. _Understand_?"

Marcel was livid, "What makes you so sure of your significance? I've heard nothing about you in all the time he's been here, Miss...?"

"Caroline Forbes," she spat, then she smirked. "Well go ahead and try your luck. See if I care. But do you really want to inflict the wrath of the Original Hybrid over some 'prissy little blonde girl'?"

Marcel motioned for the guards to let go of her. She fixed her hair and brushed herself off. Marcel walked over to a booth and sat down. He motioned for Caroline to join him.

After ordering their drinks, Marcel smiled forcedly, "Alright Miss Forbes, perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. Now what is it you want to see my old friend about?"

Caroline relaxed, "Well, I am really not prepared to discuss my business with Klaus with anyone, but the Devil himself."

"Look," Marcel leaned across the table more seriously. "I can't allow you to see him if I don't know your business with him. I don't know you. How do I know you're safe? I have to look out for myself and my friends here. So help me out, won't you, Miss Forbes?"

"You can just call me Caroline. And I understand that, but-" she sighed. "Fine, if you people are going to be difficult about it, I guess I will have to concede. I'm running out of time. I need to ask him for a favor-"

At that Marcel laughed out loud, "Ask _Klaus_ for a _favor_?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Yes."

Marcel just laughed, but waved her on to continue.

"Okay, well, my..._friend_ is dying. And we need a miracle. A witch really. And the last witch I knew, well, she is..._unavailable_ now. And I figured Klaus would be able to pull some strings, so...that brings me here."

Marcel just grinned, "Well I suppose you have some gumption, Miss Forbes. I like that about you. It will most likely get you killed, but hey, I'm guessing you are out of other options if you came here for help. I just hope asking for this favor is worth it."

"It will be," she smiled.

"I hope so," Marcel repeated. He noticed just how beautiful she really was. Her eyes sparkled. Her hair seemed to glow, even under the bar lights. There was something just uplifting about being in her presence. She radiated something like hope or light. Something happy.

"So where's this dying friend of yours?" Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Well-" Caroline began. Her phone rang. It was just who she needed to talk to.

**Please Review! It would mean the world to me! Thanks!**

**XO Jaci **


	3. Swept Away

**I just wanted to say that I like writing shorter chapters of under 2,000 words because 1) it makes me feel like I have accomplished more because I get done with chapters faster & have more chapters sooner; 2) it lets you read the chapters faster so you feel like you have accomplished more. I always hate books with really long chapters. They seem to take forever to read(; **

**This chapter was named after a song by the XX. **

Chapter 3: Swept Away

"Stefan?"

"Caroline! Have you found him yet? Have you worked anything out, yet?"

"I found some of his vampires. Now I'm meeting with his second in command. I think they are going to take me to him. Hopefully. How is Katherine?"

"She's not good, Care," he paused. She could hear the worry and fear in his voice.

"Please, hurry, Caroline. She won't make it much longer."

"I will, Stefan. I promise," she paused. "Where are you guys?"

"We are at a hotel. I'll send you the address. I've compelled a doctor to take care of her, but Care-she passed out. She hasn't woken up. She's barely there."

"Just make sure she hangs on. I will come through, Stefan. I am doing everything I can."

"Okay, Care. Hurry."

"I will. See you soon," she hung up and stared at Marcel.

He seemed more interested, "So this Stefan guy is your-"

"Friend," she cut him off. "Katherine is a girl he used to love. She's dying. He might still love her. I want him to have the chance to figure it out."

She took a breath, "Happy now? Can we get on with it? In case you didn't already hear, she's dying. She doesn't have much time."

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "You seem like a smart girl, so I'm assuming you have already thought of giving her vampire blood. That or just turning her."

"For a variety of complicated reasons, neither of those options are even a remote possibility," she answered hurriedly. "Now can I see Klaus, or what?"

...

Marcel drove her across town in a plain black car. Caroline couldn't help but notice how one too many times his gaze lingered on her long legs. Right before the trip, she had changed into one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple LBD-little black dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, exposing just the right amount of cleavage, and it hugged her curves in all the right places. The dress stopped a few inches above her knees. She had dressed it down by wearing a cute purple cardigan over it. Her hair was wavy in a natural sort of way which complimented her fresh, natural makeup. She wore black pumps with a thicker heel which were better for walking all around a foreign city. Really she was dressed to kill. Stefan had agreed that looking her best couldn't hurt her chances at Klaus agreeing to help her.

The car pulled into a long driveway leading up to a mansion on a huge plantation. _Of course_, Caroline thought. _He lives in a freaking mansion._

It was beautiful and regal. It looked like Klaus, and she couldn't help but smile. The mansion was the epitome of a "dream home." Caroline knew it must be years old. She wondered who had built the home, who had drew up the blueprints. A cautious smirk appeared on her face as she imagined Klaus designing and building this beauty. He really was an artist.

Marcel leaned across the seat, "We're here, Caroline. Now let's see if our dear friend Klaus is as happy to see you as you promised he would be."

Marcel was smiling in his easy charming manor, but Caroline detected a hint of a threat in those words. She knew her life may very depend on Klaus's response to her presence. She took a deep breath wishing that his feelings for her hadn't changed and wishing that she hadn't overestimated those feelings...

Marcel flashed to her side of the car and opened to the door. She nodded her thanks. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt her breath hitch. Her stomach swirled with nerves. Again she knew it wasn't just the fear of the threat of danger that she knew she was about to face. She knew the butterflies in her stomach and her accelerated heartbeat were due to a much more serious problem: her feelings for Klaus. The ones she tried with all her might to squelch so far inside of her that even her own head denied them. It was her reckless heart that she had to wrestle with.

Caroline took a deep breath, enjoying the confident click of her heels on the stone pathway. She was Caroline Forbes. Niklaus Mikaelson did not scare her. She could handle him. She could handle anything. And she would get her way. Whatever it took. She would get her way.

She and Marcel reached the porch. Just before he rose his hand to knock, Marcel turned to her.

"I like you Caroline. I appreciate your-spunk. So I'm really hoping this all works out. But if it doesn't...no hard feelings okay? You are the one who insisted on seeing the moodiest man alive. And there are repercussions for requesting an audience with the king unannounced. I want you to understand what you are getting into. You can still turn around and back out," Marcel seemed genuinely concerned about her.

She smiled inwardly because she figured her choice of wardrobe was successful. Outwardly she just turned to him with a stoney look upon her face and said, "There's no going back now. I have to do this. There are no other options."

She turned back toward the door preparing herself to meet the person who would be answering it. Marcel just sighed and shook his head, "Alright."

His charming smile was back, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He rang the doorbell. It seemed like an agonizingly long chime. Caroline resisted the urge to bolt. Her knees were wobbling. Her stomach was churning. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. It took forever for someone to answer the door. She waited and waited and waited. Caroline was getting annoyed. For a hybrid he really was taking his sweet time answering the door. She had to physically stop herself from tapping her toe against the pavement in irritation. How dare he make her wait. He always found a way to rile her up. And he sure would be hearing about this.

Minutes had passed. Caroline rolled her eyes. She pressed the doorbell a good five times in a row. She huffed. Marcel just shook his head at her.

Finally after ages had passed, Caroline heard locks shifting. Her gut clenched. She didn't think it was possible, but her body went on even more of an overdrive. She couldn't how much her body was reacting to the possibility of seeing Klaus-the man she supposedly hated. She was getting swept up in the emotions of it all. He did that too her. He made her feel things she didn't know she could. He infuriated her and enthralled her at the same time. Klaus was able to bring out a side of her that she didn't recognize. A side she wasn't sure she liked. She lost control with him. Even just the idea of him set her off. Memories of him flashed to her mind. Smiling, laughing, joking with him. She remembered when they had decided to be friends. The oddest pair of friends she had ever seen. It made her smile even now. He had always left his mark on her. A piece of him had stayed with her. It had been working on her heart all this time even while he was miles away. She remembered the kiss he had placed on her cheek. It was so respectful, so pure, so beautiful. She could still feel the heat of his lips against her soft cheeks. He had marked her. His lips had burned into her skin. She couldn't deny it any longer. And now after all this time she would see him again. The anticipation was eating her up. The door slowly creaked open, and Caroline stared straight into two familiar blue eyes.

**Please Review! Let me know what ideas you have...what you like, what you don't, etc. (: I love hearing from you! **

**XO ****Jaci**


	4. All the Right Moves

**Named after a song by OneRepublic. (: Thanks to Lawsy89, RockaRosalie, and a guest to reviewing. You can thank them for this quick update-and longer one too, I might add! By the way, I will be waiting a little while to introduce Hailey. But rest assured, Caroline will have a truly fantastic reaction her...and the baby. (;  
**

Chapter 4: All the Right Moves

Caroline was at a loss for words. She couldn't speak. She wasn't expecting this. At all. In every scenario she had played through in her mind, Klaus answered the door. Instead, she was met by another blonde.

"Bekah," Marcel gleamed. "I was hoping to find your brother around-"

Her smile cut him off then she glared at Caroline. Let's just say she wasn't too thrilled to see the little baby tramp-vamp.

"What's she doing here?" Rebekah turned up her nose, not even trying to disguise her disgust.

"She said your brother would want to see her," Marcel said cautiously. He clearly was doubting Caroline after Rebekah's negative reaction.

Rebekah snorted, "Someone clearly overestimates her worth."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Give it up, _Bekah,_" she tried out the original's nickname. "I just need to see Klaus."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes in return. Then she sighed, "Well he's not even here. He's out running some errands as he calls it. Probably plotting on how to take over the rest of the whole damn world."

She eyed Marcel warily. "Well, I suppose I can let you in in the meantime."

"When will he be back?" Caroline asked as she entered the mansion. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. She wanted to lie to herself and say it was only because they were running out of time. But really she just wanted to see him. She had expected him to answer the door. She had wanted to see his surprised look. She wanted to see his gorgeous face and _his_ brilliant blue eyes, not his slutty sister's.

"No way of telling," Rebekah turned around and smirked deviously.

The made their way into the sitting room. Rebekah lounged on a loveseat. Her half-full wine glass was on the end table. She picked it up and began sipping the dark blood-red liquid. Caroline cautiously lowered herself onto a cushioned chair. Marcel took a seat on the couch opposite Rebekah.

"He's probably out galavanting around with that blonde bar-tending tramp. He seems rather fond of her."

It was a knife in Caroline's chest, and Rebekah knew it. The way her eyes twinkled with mischief made Caroline sick. Now she was worried that he had moved on. Maybe he had forgotten all about her. She was just a blip in his hundreds of years of life. She was just a baby vampire from a small town. Now she felt silly for coming all this way to ask a favor. What if he laughed in her face? What if he didn't even want to see her? All of the sudden she was mortified.

A text from Stefan brought on a new found confidence. He needed her. Katherine needed her. She was here to ask a favor, nothing more. It didn't matter if Klaus _wanted_ to see her, he would. There were no other options. This was a last resort after all.

She quickly texted Stefan back telling him that she was at Klaus's house, but he was no where to be found. All he sent back was: "Hurry."

She grimaced, "Rebekah, I really, _really_ need to see Klaus. It's urgent."

"Plotting another tryst against him, hm?" she sneered. "Parading yourself around like a common whore to distract him while your friends plot his demise? You know I haven't forgotten that little incident. Even if he pretends to, he hasn't either."

That was another knife cutting into Caroline. She still felt guilty about that. She had exploited his feelings for her in order to help her friends kill him. Of course, their plans had failed, but she still felt incredibly guilty. _Then again,_ she reminded herself. _He had killed so many people. He was a ruthless murderer. He had killed Tyler's mom for something Tyler did. He was the bad guy_. She had to remember that.

She rolled her eyes, "_Please,_ Rebekah. Like you've never wanted to kill him before. We both know he's deserved it at least a few times."

The way Rebekah froze made Caroline realize she had struck a nerve. Marcel even seemed uncomfortable. There was a tension in the air now. She wanted to press them for more information, but she felt that was unwise decision. Instead, she stood up from her seat on the couch. Both of their gazes fell upon her, one questioning, the other bored.

"Rebekah, is Elijah here?" Caroline asked.

Caroline remembered hearing something about Elijah and Katherine having a fling for awhile. Maybe he would be willing to help her. He was a man of honor, after all. If Klaus was M.I.A., Elijah was her best bet. Katherine wouldn't last much longer.

She lazily sipped her wine, "Yeah I think he's around here somewhere...'Lijah! We have company!"

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "So Caroline, how do you know the Mikaelsons so well?"

She eyed Rebekah, "Uh, I really don't...they just-"

"Wreaked havoc in her pressure Mystic Falls for awhile," Rebekah finished. "In return, her friends tried to have us all killed once or twice."

The devious smile that finished off her remark told Caroline that she knew her words would alarm Marcel. Rebekah Mikaelson knew what she was doing. Marcel tensed next to Caroline. He was obviously debating allowing Caroline an audience with his "King." She didn't blame him. If he brought Klaus someone who planned on attempting his murder, he sure wouldn't live to see another day. There really wasn't a way she could reassure Marcel. She couldn't deny the fact that she had played a part in a plot to kill him. She had wanted him dead...maybe she still did.

"Marcel, I-" she started, still not knowing what to say.

"Miss Caroline Forbes," said a familiar voice from behind her. "A pleasure as always."

"Elijah!" She grinned. Boy, was she glad to see him.

"What brings you all the way to New Orleans?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Marcel.

"Um," she bit her lip. "Well, I-"

"She came here for Klaus," Rebekah smirked at Elijah, who raised an eyebrow in response.

Her stomach churned. "I need his help," she blurted before anymore assumptions could be made. "Or yours, for that matter."

"How can I be of service?"

Caroline was surprised by his response. He was so willing to help her, and she couldn't fathom why. She hadn't even told him about Katherine yet.

Elijah smiled at the blonde's confusion upon his easy offer. He normally would not have helped someone from Mystic Falls so easily. They had nothing to offer him or his family. None of them but this girl. Klaus was infatuated with her for certain. But Elijah hoped that she could bring out some of his light. She certainly had enough of her own to go around. Elijah felt that Klaus's salvation might depend on this girl-this little baby vampire from nowhere. Odd enough as it was, Elijah would do whatever it took for Klaus to regain his relationship with Caroline, even if that meant helping the Mystic Falls Gang.

"Um," Caroline faltered for a second. She had been planning this whole speech about Katherine and how Elijah still had feelings for her. She really wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"Well," she sighed. "Katherine took the cure-er, Elena forced it down her throat. And now she is dying. She's aging. And she can't take vampire blood. She just spits it right out. We don't have any other option besides a witch...And Bonnie is...well, Bonnie can't help us."

"So you came here hoping Klaus would use one of the witches at his disposal to save the slut he hunted for centuries?" Rebekah laughed at her.

Caroline turned her attention to Elijah, "I know you used to...have feelings for her. Please help her. She doesn't have much time. She's barely alive now."

Elijah took a moment to think. Caroline couldn't read his expression. "It is true that Katherine and I used to entertain a relationship. However, that is far behind me."

Caroline's face fell. He wasn't going to help. Katherine had pissed off yet another person, and now in her time of need, no one would help her. _This is what you get for being a bitch for a couple centuries_, Caroline thought.

"Elijah, please-"

His hand motion cut her off, "I am curious about your sudden interest in Katerina Petrova's health."

He raised an eyebrow, "As I last recall, you were not too fond of her."

"Who would be? She's a common whore," Rebekah snorted.

Elijah gave her a look like "don't be hypocritical sister." She rolled her eyes, but it sure did shut her up. Marcel just sat there patiently observing. There was something unnerving about his steady gaze, as if were analyzing the entire scene in order to use it to his advantage later.

Caroline gathered her thoughts. Telling Elijah about Stefan would certainly ruin any chance she had of him feeling guilty or caring about Katherine. It would also piss Rebekah off. She looked up at Elijah's steady gaze again. He was an honest man. He deserved the truth. And she really didn't think she could lie to him.

She sighed, "Okay, so, I am here because Katherine and Stefan sort of...reconnected."

Rebekah snorted.

Caroline jumped back in before she could get a sarcastic comment in, "Anyways, Damon and Elena had the summer of their lives while Stefan was locked in a coffin in the bottom of a lake, forced to drown over and over again thanks to Silas. If he has feelings for Katherine, I want him to be able to...see them through. If he has a chance to be happy again, I want that for him. Unfortunately, that means sparing Katherine Pierce. Who definitely doesn't deserve it..."

She stopped herself. She wasn't exactly making her case.

"I mean, she has changed since she's become human. She's more vulnerable, obviously. It's changed her. She has a different perspective now."

She waited, watching Elijah's expression. Inwardly, she was crossing her fingers. She wish she could right then and there.

Elijah's gaze lifted to her eyes, "No."

That was all he said. And it broke her. Her face dropped, and she felt like bursting out into hysterics. Was all hope lost? This was Katherine's fault. The bitch had to make it as difficult as possible to try to save her because no one freaking cared if she died. In fact, I'm sure there were people lining up to finish off the job. In fact, Klaus was probably one of them... She shook off the thought. Really, where she and her friends just crazy? Why had they thought that they could save her? Why did they want to? They had thought they had the right connections, but that had definitely backfired. And now, the most honorable, reasonable original had denied her request. She immediately regretted coming here. They were going down. She would be lucky to get the trio out of the city without a casualty, especially in Katherine's condition. She just didn't know what the next step was. This was the last possible option. She had pulled out all the stops. There was no where left to go. But she couldn't just give up on Katherine; she couldn't do that to Stefan.

She was about ready to beg on her hands and knees when Elijah spoke again, "Miss Forbes, I would be happy to oblige your request, but I cannot go against my brother's wishes. Not for something-someone-like this. You must speak with him."

Caroline regained her composure. So there was an inkling of hope left. That was all she needed, all she needed to hold onto. A small smile made its way onto her lips. A part of her was happy and excited because now she would have to meet with Klaus. She would have to see him again, for sure. That is what she had been craving all along. But fear overrode that insensible feeling. Klaus might scoff at her; he might laugh in her face. He might just kill Katherine and Stefan and maybe even her just for asking for such a presumptuous favor. He had killed others for much less. But she couldn't worry about that right now, she had to find him, she had to ask. There was no going back now.

"Elijah," she asked, worriedly. "But where is he? I-Katherine can't wait much longer..."

Elijah gave her a thoughtful look, "I believe he mentioned something about a psychologist."

Marcel spoke for the first time since Elijah had arrived, "Cami." He seemed frustrated and angry. His body was rigid as he stood.

He looked at Caroline with recognition, "I know where he is. Come on."

**Please Review! It makes me write faster(; Don't worry. You will get to see Klaus soon(: **

**XO Jaci **


	5. Sunset

**"Sunset" is a song by the XX. When I heard it, I knew that's what I wanted Caroline and Klaus's first encounter with each other to be like. I didn't want it to be so fluffy. I wanted it to hurt. Bad. **

Chapter 5: Sunset

Caroline followed Marcel back to the car. The driver took them to an appartment building. Caroline wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Klaus while he was meeting with a psychologist... One who Marcel knew as Cami. A name that just sounded like it belonged to a slutty blonde. Just like the one Rebekah had mentioned earlier...

She shook those unwelcome thoughts out of her mind. She had to focus. Caroline was going to see Klaus again and she needed to figure out a way to convince him that helping them was worth it. He wouldn't willingly allow Katherine to live. Not if he could help it. She had to make her offer one he wouldn't be able to refuse. Caroline wasn't sure she had enough weight to pull something like that. She recalled how Rebekah had said she was overestimating her worth. Maybe she was. After all, if what Rebekah said was true, he probably had moved on. He'd found another girl just his type-which seemed to be blondes.

She couldn't let herself keep thinking negative thoughts. She had to be bold and demand that he listen to her. Not to mention, Caroline's heart really couldn't take anymore of this. She would never admit it, but deep down inside she knew what she was feeling. Jealousy was an evil little trickster, and she wouldn't give in.

"We're here, Caroline," Marcel looked at her, expectantly. She realized she was just sitting there, and he had opened her car door. She'd zoned off. She shook her head to get herself together.

"Sorry, sorry," she rose from the car. "Marcel?"

He nodded as they walked toward the entrance.

"Who is Cami? You seemed...familiar with her name."

He smiled and looked down, "Well, Cami is a bartender that I, uh, had a bit of a crush on. For circumstances I am not authorized to talk with you about, I was forced to stop per suing her..."

"Because Klaus took a fancy to her?" she wondered, dreading the answer she thought she would receive, but needing to know.

Marcel looked at her pointedly, "You know, I don't recall any of this being your business, Miss Forbes. Let's just stick to finding the King himself."

Marcel never lost his charm, even when you could tell he was irritated. He smiled at her, and they continued walking. She shivered. Obviously, this was a touchy subject for Marcel. She wouldn't dare to think about what that meant...

They entered the lobby, and Marcel didn't even hesitate. He obviously knew where he was going. He'd been here before. She wondered if Cami was a human or a vampire. If two vampires would fight over her, surely she had to be a vampire. The Klaus Caroline knew would never fuss over a worthless human. They were beneath him.

Finally, they reached the door which she assumed led to Cami's apartment. Caroline really wasn't sure she was ready for this. Her heart was racing again. She could hear it thud in her ears, overwhelming her hearing. Her breathing rate increased. She tried to disguise it, but her lungs continued working on overdrive. Her legs quivered, her knees wobbled, and her hands trembled. She bit her lip in anticipation. She was so close to him. She could feel it. This time she knew he would be behind the door.

Marcel stopped her right before she knocked. He motioned with right hand, and two vampires appeared out of the shadows. Clearly, they were there as protection. Unfortunately, they were not there to protect her, but to protect Klaus. Of course, he didn't need any protection. So basically it was pointless to have them around. Caroline wondered why Marcel had even called them out. Was she such a threat? She didn't feel like it.

Then she noticed the way that the two vampires stayed close beside and behind Marcel. They watched him before they moved. Every second they searched his eyes for approval. They were loyal to him, not to Klaus. Now she realized that they were not for Klaus's protection, but for Marcel's. If things went sour, Klaus might blame Marcel for bringing Caroline to him. She hoped this wouldn't be the case. She knew Klaus fancied her. She knew she had no intention of harming him in any manor. There really should be no reason to worry. But inside she couldn't help but feel an intense fear. There were so many variables, so many things that could go wrong. If Klaus had moved on, he wouldn't care about Caroline. And then there was his temper. Depending on his mood, he could be capable of anything. He _had_ almost killed her twice. She focused on the door knob, as Marcel pounded twice on the door. There was a creak in the floorboards inside.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to prepare herself mentally to see the man again, but it was no use. She knew she would not be ready no matter what she did.

The door flew open, and Caroline's eyes snapped open in response. Her eyes studied the blonde before her. Again, she had expected to be greeted by him, and it was someone else.

"Marcel?" the girl asked. She was clearly human and clearly confused. She gave Caroline a once over and looked back to Marcel with concern deep in her eyes. Her brow furrowed.

"Cami," Marcel began with his easy charm. "Just the girl I wanted to see. May we come in for a moment?"

Her eyes stared him down. She wasn't buying it. Cami noticed the guards behind Marcel and their protective manor. "Fine," she said.

Marcel's smile widened, "Great. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

They walked through the door and Caroline glanced around her. The apartment was cute and homely. She looked at Cami again. She was quite beautiful. She had an attitude that Caroline found both endearing and annoying at the same time. Her eyes sliced through people with knowledge.

Marcel sauntered in farther. He was obviously looking around for Klaus.

"Why are you here?" Cami asked him. "Who is she?"

Caroline gulped. She was about to introduce herself, but the words stuck to her tongue. Instead, she just stared at Marcel.

"Marcel, what is all of this about?" Cami demanded, turning to him.

"Cami, is anyone else here? Klaus Mikaelson perhaps?" Marcel smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Cami looked surprised and bewildered. Caroline could see the "No" starting to form on her lips.

"My dear Marcel, what did I tell you about interrupting my private therapy sessions? We were just getting to the good part-the soul searching and fear facing stuff," Klaus waltzed out of the shadows with his hands behind his back and his signature smirk on his face.

Caroline's breath hitched. Her mind hadn't done him justice. He was beautiful. She wanted to run her fingers through the curly blond locks crowning his head. She wanted to taste his plump lips. She could stare into his piercing blue eyes for hours. He wore a simple henley and jeans. His necklaces still hung around his neck. She couldn't help but find him incredibly sexy. Her heart beat louder in her chest. He hadn't noticed her yet. But she was ogling. She needed to stop. This was wrong. She couldn't feel this way about him he was murderer. A cold-hearted serial killer, a psychopath. No wonder he needed therapy.

Marcel laughed, "Well, I just ran into an old friend of yours-"

Klaus saw her. Confusion crossed his face. Happiness was next. She felt him appraising her body, her face, her hair. His eyes wandered over her with a look of someone who had seen an angel. Klaus's eyes were bright with affection and his lips began to curve into a smile.

"who was dying to see you. Her name is-"

"Caroline Forbes," Klaus cut him off, flashing in front of her.

He whispered, soft enough that only she could hear him, "Now what are you doing here?"

The confusion crossed his face again, but this time it was more of an amusement. His arm flinched like he wanted to reach out and touch her. Their faces were inches apart. Her lips parted as if she were about to say something, but she didn't know what.

And that's when he shut it off.

His eyes turned hard, cold, dark. His shoulders straightened. His smile fell. His very demeanor shifted into angry, frustrated, stiff, hard, cold. She almost shivered. He scared her when he was like this. Her smile fell. It was like he didn't even know her. The prior response had been so fast. It had only lasted an instant. She wondered if she had made it all up in her own head. Maybe she had seen what she wanted to see. He took a step back.

She froze. This was no the response she was expecting. She didn't expect a warm, welcome greeting with flowers and rainbows. But this? This frigid, infuriated glare he was giving her. It was enough to make her want to cry. Her stomach churned. She felt sick. She should have never let herself daydream about this. Why would she think he would react in any other way? Why would she think she was special to him? It was a silly notion. She was acting like a lovestruck little girl.

Instead of showing how affected she was by him. She turned it off too. Her eyes went dark. Her light diminished. Her bright cheery smile turned into a agitated frown. She put her hand on her protruding hip and gave him her best shot of attitude. Two could play at this game. He was not going to see how much she wanted him to reach out and touch. She would not let him see how much his icy stares cut deep into her soul.

Marcel just stared silently at the two of them. His eyes shifted back and forth, "So Caroline here said you would want to see her? She said you'd be pretty mad at me if I didn't allow it..."

"Is that what she promised? Because I do not think she had the authority to do so," she snidely remarked, staring at her the entire time. His eyebrow raised in a challenge.

She wanted to stick her tongue out at him. That's how angry he was making her. Then she realized that he wasn't looking at her like she was an enemy. He was looking at her like she was a stranger. This was the face he showed to everyone else. This was the face that random people received off the streets. She was not special. The way he stared at her, it was like he could see right through her, as if she didn't matter to him at all. She was a stranger in his eyes. This was the side she hadn't seen from him in a long time.

They had been more than just friends. She had felt like he knew her better than most people. Maybe even better than she knew herself. And now there was nothing in his eyes to detect any kind of feeling from. It's like the sun had set in his eyes. There was just darkness and coldness. It was lonely. She grew incredibly sad. They were strangers. It was a shame. A real shame. And it infuriated her. He was acting like they'd never met. It was like a game, but she didn't feel like playing. And his stares were pretty convincing. He saw straight through her. There was no love there. She didn't know why she thought she ever saw it. Caroline didn't want to stand there with him looking at her like that. She wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, crawl into her bed, and cry for days. There was a part of her that just completely broken. This was not the reunion she had dreamed of. It wasn't even close.

**This is so sad. Trust me, there is a reason for it. Please Review! **

**XO Jaci **


	6. His Sunset

**This is more of a mini-chapter from Klaus's POV. **

Chapter 6: Sunset Part 2

He saw her.

"Caroline Forbes," he interrupted Marcel.

He flashed in front of her, whispering, "Now what are you doing here?"

He was genuinely confused. The last time he had seen her was at her graduation, and although that day had gone splendidly, he didn't think she wanted to take him up on his offer any time soon. He couldn't believe she was actually here in front of him after all this time. There were feelings brewing inside of him that were unfamiliar. She was beautiful. Her skin radiated light. She was a goddess. He wanted to feel the smooth, perfect skin of her face, and run his fingers through her lovely golden locks. Her green eyes sparkled and held his. His chest tightened, he was thrilled. Klaus's eyes wandered over her entire body. Her dress was ravishing on her. Her long legs caught his attention, and he had to pull his eyes away purposefully. Klaus was still thoroughly confused at her presence, but he was also quite amused. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He needed to know she was actually here, and he wasn't dreaming. Her face was so close to his. He could feel her breathing; it was fast. Her lips parted just slightly, and his eyes flashed to them. He wanted to taste them. She was about to say something-he could tell. But she didn't. He was glad because words probably would've ruined this moment.

Then he realized that although this moment had lasted only a couple seconds, it had lasted too long. He was giving himself away and in front of Marcel, Cami, and other vampires. He was showing them his weaker side, and he could not afford to that. He had only just won the war. He had to keep up appearances. Caroline did always have the best timing. He sighed inwardly. He couldn't show Marcel how much Caroline meant to him. He might use it against him.

It wasn't hard to turn off this side of him-the humanity. He only showed it to her, and other people upon rare occasions. And he was angry with her. She just showed up without calling, without warning. Who did she think she was? And he was infuriated that her very presence caused this reaction within himself. He didn't like feeling that weak. She made him like this-weak, vulnerable-and he could not stand for it. Therefore, it was easy to switch off that side of him. It was easy to pretend he didn't know her.

He looked at her like she didn't exist. It was the only way to ensure her safety. He pretended he didn't care about her; he pretended she wasn't special. His eyes were hard when he met hers.

What he didn't expect was her reaction. Her smile fell. Her eyes turned cold and dark. Caroline's light diminished. Her disposition shifted from friendly to isolated. She stared at him like he was a stranger. She stared at him like he was an enemy. The look she was giving him cut him to pieces. After all of his efforts to woo her, she still saw him as a monster, just like her friends did. It was like she didn't know him at all-like she only knew the ugly, horrible side of him. Her hand fell on her hip, and he was greeted with the iciest of glares.

And now he wondered if he had imagined her giving him any other look when he walked in the room. She certainly didn't seem happy to see him. She was clearly here for business, and that infuriated him. His rage was almost too much to handle. It burned in his eyes, while he tried to calm it. He had to act like she was nothing to him. He had to be indifferent. _Her life may very well depend on it_, he reminded himself.

But the welcome he was receiving, wasn't the one he was expecting. Of course, he knew that Caroline did not love him. Or at least, she wouldn't admit it. That wouldn't change in just a few weeks. But he knew that she felt something for him. He had felt that. He had expected that to shine through in her eyes. All he saw was a dark, cold void. It was like she saw right through him. Had she pretended the entire time in Mystic Falls? Had it all been a part of the Mystic Fall Gang's plots to kill him? Had not a moment between them been real and true? Klaus thought back on it, and he could not seem to pinpoint a time when he was sure that her feelings were true. He inwardly kicked himself for being so foolish. He had let a baby vampire toy with his emotions and get inside his head. Now her visit was truly unwelcome. Although, he couldn't say he wasn't happy to see her. It just brought on a furious rage within him at the same time it made his heart swell. Caroline Forbes made his life complicated.

Marcel just stared silently at the two of them. His eyes shifted back and forth, "So Caroline here said you would want to see her? She said you'd be pretty mad at me if I didn't allow it..."

"Is that what she promised? Because I do not think she had the authority to do so," he snidely remarked. His eyes brooded into hers. He raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her.

He was angry that she had thought him so weak as to believe her intentions were pure. He was furious with himself. But with his comment, he saw a fury ignite in her eyes. It excited him. He didn't know why, but her rage amused him greatly. Desperately, he tried to disguise it.

Not once had he ever seen her turn this cold, this distant. They had been more than friends, hadn't they? Or was that all an act too? He had no clue. He only knew that she seemed to understand him a bit more than most people. But now there was no sign in her eyes to detect any sort of feeling from. The sun had set in her eyes. They were just as beautiful, but the light had escaped. They were strangers. And he hated it. He wanted to rip her heart out for making him feel this way. He was disgusted by her and by himself. She was acting like they had never met, like they had never shared any intimate moments. Was everything they had been through some sort of sick game? Had he really been fooled by this little blonde vampire? His heart turned cold. A part of him felt broken and betrayed. He wanted to feel his teeth sink into her neck. He wanted blood and lots of it. This was not the reunion he had hoped for. It was not even close.

He wished she had never come.

**Review! You guys I've been putting up chapters like crazy! The least you can do is to review so I'd like at least 3(; Please and Thank you!**

**XO Jaci **


	7. Missing

**Again this is a song by the xx. I may be obsessed(; **

Chapter 7: Missing

"Could I have a moment alone with Miss Forbes?" Klaus smirked over at the two vampire body guards Marcel had brought in.

They looked at Marcel for reassurance before they left, which Caroline could tell really irked Klaus. They shut the door after they left.

Klaus turned to Cami, "Love, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Cami glared at him, "In case you didn't notice, this is still my apartment, Klaus."

His cruel smile appeared. In a flash, he was standing inches from her face.

"You will leave your apartment building for an hour. When you come back you will remember nothing of my visit. You will forget that anyone ever came into your apartment."

She nodded and walked out, but she looked dazed. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes and nag at him about using humans. Klaus turned to Marcel. He waltzed over to the table where he poured himself a glass of liquor.

"Marcel, that means you too," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. Why did everyone have to leave the room? What couldn't he say in front of everyone? Her heartbeat raced.

"Come on, man," Marcel smile jovially, and threw his hands up. "You can trust me. I brought her to you."

"Marcel," Klaus said more sternly. "While I thank you for bringing Miss Forbes to me, I asked you to leave us alone. Don't make me ask twice, old pal."

Klaus smiled as if to take the bite out of his last sentence. Marcel's grin widened, but his eyes were wary. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone with the lovely Caroline," his charming smile beamed at her.

He waltzed out of the room, carefully closing the door while wagging his eyebrows.

Caroline did roll her eyes this time. Once they were alone, a new kind of jitters hit her. Her heart raced in a new way. She was afraid to be alone with him because she was afraid of him and how he made her feel. He had been gone for so long, she didn't know what to say. With the way he was acting, it seemed there was nothing between them anymore. It seemed like it was all over.

She looked at him as he was downing his alcohol and found that he was staring at her too. His hard, cold eyes seemed to have melt. But he was still putting up some sort of walls. She shifted her gaze and walked over to the loveseat near where he was. She sat down, crossing her legs. When she glanced up again, his eyes were still on her, but this time they were focused on her legs.

His eyes flicked up, boring into her soul. He sauntered over to her and took the seat opposite her.

"We need to talk quietly, or someone will hear," Klaus said leaning in closer to her.

Caroline was taken aback. She wasn't expecting for those words to come out of his mouth; she had thought he would ask what she wanted. She was fully prepared to explain the Katherine situation again, but now she was at a loss for words. Her curiosity got the best of her. She forgot about why she had come for a moment.

Instead, she just had to know, "Why does it matter someone hears us?"

She was truly perplexed. His close proximity did nothing for her concentration. His smell drown out her other senses. Klaus smirked, and she saw the humanity flash back into his eyes. In return, she lightened up a bit.

Klaus didn't know how to explain this to her. He didn't want to go into the details of why his followers were more faithful to Marcel than him. And Klaus certainly did not want to admit to Caroline that she was a weakness of his. He did not even want to admit that to himself. He growled inwardly. She always asked the wrong questions which happened to be the right questions. She was such a beautiful, intelligent, bright girl. He stared into her brilliant green eyes that were ablaze with curiosity, and he just couldn't deny her what she asked.

"Well, love, when you just successfully conducted a coup, you can't really afford to have any sort of...weakness," he raised his eyebrow and smirked, playfully.

He hated what he had said. He hated what he had just admitted. Klaus desperately hoped that she didn't realize what he meant; he hoped she just glossed over it. Honestly, he should have known better.

Caroline nearly gasped, but luckily she retained her composure. She was his weakness? That is what he had insinuated at least. Her heart pounded in a different way. Her stomach fluttered. Her features relaxed. Her warm glow started to return to her.

"So I'm your weakness?" she giggled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled with her, "Some might think it appears that way."

He looked up at her from under his lashes, "But I assure you Caroline, I have no weaknesses."

She smirked and rolled her eyes, joking, "Oh of course not, the Big Bad Original Hybrid can't have any of that."

"Well if I did, it wouldn't make me so big and bad now would it?" he retorted.

Their playful banter felt natural and easy. Caroline was beaming, and Klaus's eyes danced with mirth. She felt happy, and she couldn't believe it. The fear had been kept at bay, at least for now. Klaus poured himself another glass of liquor, offering some to Caroline. She denied because she wanted to keep a level head when she was around him, even though that seemed to be an impossible feat.

"So Caroline what brings you here to New Orleans?" he smiled. "I have a feeling it wasn't to experience art, music, and culture."

She gulped, getting nervous. "Um, well, no."

He raised an eyebrow, "Didn't think so. So out with it, sweetheart."

"Well," she bit her lip, making Klaus's eyes twitch down to her mouth. "the thing is I need a favor."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but she cut him off hastily, "It's not for me! It's for Stefan. See, I think he and Katherine might be rekindling an old flame. And after the whole thing with Elena didn't work out and she moved on to Damon, I just want Stefan to have a chance at love again-a chance at happiness. Which I am sure you can understand since you two used to be friends. And well, Elena forced her to take the cure. Long story short: Katherine's human and she's dying. Vampire blood won't work because she can't ingest it. Turning her into a vampire won't work for the same reason. So we are left without any options. We need a witch. Bonnie can't help because, well, Bonnie is the Anchor now. From our world to the Other Side. That basically means that she isn't alive or dead. So she has no witchy powers. So basically, I am here to ask you to ask a witch to help Katherine because we all figured that you would know pretty powerful ones."

Caroline paused for a moment, noticing the amused look on Klaus's face, "Sorry I'm rambling. I just-Katherine doesn't have much time. Elijah said I had to come to you. Will you help us? Will you find a witch, or not?"

Klaus took a long sip from his glass. He turned his eyes to the ceiling in a calculating stare. Caroline tapped her fingers against her knee in anxiousness.

"Now why would I want to save Katherine Pierce? You're a smart girl, Caroline, you know I hunted her down for over three hundred years," his face was sour, but anticipatory.

Caroline huffed, "So I guess you're not thinking of turning over a new leaf?"

"Wasn't planning on it, love," he smirked.

"Okay then do it for Stefan?" she suggested.

"Stefan who betrayed me? Who tried to kill me? You are really making a great case here, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine, be difficult."

"Wouldn't you be disappointed if I was anything but?" his eyes twinkled.

She couldn't help but smile widely as she rolled her eyes.

"Is there any way you will help us?" she asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," he began, mischievously. "if I get something in return."

She frowned and asked flatly, "Like what?"

Klaus wanted to say "you." He wanted to ask her to stay, even just for a day or two. He didn't know how. She would hate him if he made her stay. But he so badly wanted her to. And then there was the issue of Marcel. If Marcel even knew how valuable Caroline was to him, he would use her as a bargaining chip. Klaus didn't even want to admit to himself that Caroline mattered that much to him.

"How about," he began, standing from his chair to start pacing back and forth. "A life for a...life."

Klaus turned to look at her. Her breath was taken away by his signature smirk. She realized too late why his gaze lingered on her. His expression became amused when her eyes finally lit up with recognition.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying you want to _kill_ me?" the fear returned to her eyes.

Klaus stopped mid-stride and forcefully marched over to her until he just inches from her face. His face contorted angrily, "No. Of course not."

He spun around and began pacing again. "I mean honestly Caroline, how many times have I had a chance to kill you? Don't you think I would've done it by now?"

Caroline was shocked by his reaction. Her heart was racing again faster. What was he saying? It hit her suddenly and hard. She missed him. Caroline had missed him while he was away in New Orleans doing whatever the hell he was doing. This caused a surge of anger to rush forward inside of her. She jumped up.

"I don't know, Klaus. I don't freaking know," she didn't know exactly why she was so angry all of the sudden.

He had this way of bringing out a rise in her, making her emotions even more heightened than they already were. His anger had sparked her own fury. It had the same effect on him. He whipped around with fire in his eyes.

"You should! Damnit Caroline. You come here asking for a favor. Well here's my offer: your life for hers," he spat. "You stay here with me, and I'll save her."

"I can't just stay here, Klaus! I have things to do! I'm going to college!"

He was silent. He had made his offer, and he wasn't going to change his mind.

"You really know how to treat a lady, Klaus!"

Caroline yelled, furious. She had no way out. She was going to have to stay here with this monster, and not by her choice, but by his demand. And it was all for that bitch Katherine. Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this. She clearly had lost her mind. Klaus plopped back down on the couch, still seething. He poured himself another glass of alcohol. Caroline whipped out her cell phone, staring daggers at the evil hybrid who was shooting them right back at her.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah, Care, what's going-"

"It's okay. She's gonna be fine. I-We made a deal."

**Reviews: may I please have five? That would be fantastic(: I really want to hear from you-your feedback, suggestion, constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, etc. Hope you like it so far! Hope you like the deal(; **

**XO Jaci **


	8. If We Try Once More

**I know you may be disappointed. But this chapter I wanted to focus on Katherine and Stefan. As you know, pretty soon this story will be basically only Klaroline. Unless I keep Stefan around? Debatable... **

**The first chapter was called Try after a song by The XX. I felt the feelings in that song that relate to Katherine and Stefan needed to be addressed. Especially before she either dies or is saved. **

**Don't hate me(; **

Chapter 8: "If We Try Once More"

Stefan hung up the phone. Caroline had made a deal with Klaus-the devil himself. She hadn't elaborated, then again he hadn't waited for explanations. He too elated with the news. They would be getting help. Katherine would be getting help.

Stefan walked over to her. She was laying on a bed, peacefully. Katherine was beautiful. Her long curly hair framed her now pale face. Her face was not curled into a snarl; she rested silently, tranquilly. He had loved her before.

The recognition of this fact had dawned on him once more when he had come to grips with her vulnerability. Katherine Pierce had tried to kill herself. After hundreds of years of just surviving-of shifty morals to achieve self-preservation-she was just going to off herself in a haste. He remembered the panic he had felt, but it was displaced. Stefan did not know what to do with his fears of her death. He just knew he had to save her. So he did.

In return, she had showed him her softer side. Katherine had saved him. She had assisted him in facing his fears of the coffin and drowning. Katherine had been there for him in a way Elena and Damon could not. He had distanced himself from them, trying to regain his mental position. He loved his brother. He had loved Elena. But he did not know where he fit into their new world. For Stefan, it was painful. He opted to just avoid the happy couple altogether.

Katherine had stepped in. She was weak and vulnerable. Her death could come easily at any moment, and it had woken her up. Vampirism had allowed her humanity to shine through perpetually. It had done wonders for her personality.

Stefan smiled to himself, remembering the feeling of how close she was to him in the coffin. They had shared a moment. That is, until Caroline had ruined it, unknowingly.

He couldn't suppress a grin as he recalled their tryst later that night. Katherine was gorgeous. They fell readily into their old patterns. They were not the same people that they were back when loved her and she used him, but their bodies felt the same. Stefan reveled in the feeling of her warm, fragile body intertwining with his. When they had made love years ago, he had been naive and oblivious to her true nature. Yet somehow, their latest affair had felt sweeter than all the others. There was something real about. For once, Katherine was vulnerable. For once, it had felt like she was actually sharing a part of her with him.

The memory turned sour as Stefan remembered the next morning. He had denied her forgiveness. Of course, he knew that was what he had to do. He couldn't have forgiven her then. He wasn't even sure he could now. There were too many things that she had done. For awhile, she had torn his family in two. She was the reason he was a vampire. Katherine Pierce had done little to deserve redemption.

It was the light that shone in her eyes that he clung to. He saw something in her-something to save. He knew she could be the person he desperately wanted her to be. He had hope for her. And really, who was he to judge. Stefan had probably done more terrible things than she had in all her years of deception and lies. The Ripper had a deadly reputation. It was something Stefan could never overcome, never forget. He was cursed to feel guilty forever, and he felt he deserved it.

He wished he had just accepted her. They didn't have much time now. And as much as he hated her, he thought he still might love her. She had become a different person since taking the cure, and it was a person Stefan could understand. He sensed her reaching out for help, for forgiveness. Why hadn't he just given in?

He had spent so much time trying to stop his cravings for her. Now all he wanted for her to be okay. Katherine had to survive this because Stefan didn't think he could move on if she didn't. He would never know. There might have been something more between them-something "epic," as Caroline would say.

Why had he wasted so much time trying to ignore her? Trying to fight off his feelings? She was dying.

Katherine had fallen unconscious at his boarding house. Eventually, she had come to. They had taken her to the hospital, and Stefan had refused to leave her side.

He remembered how she had stared him straight in the eyes before she fell unconscious for a second time. It was as if she could peer deep into his soul. Her lips curved into a smile as she whispered, "I would've been there."

Her eyes fell shut, but her smile stayed on her lovely face. Stefan shed a tear. He knew what she meant. If she had survived, she would have been there for him. A part of felt like he needed her. He wasn't about to let go of her. Not with the possibility of getting her back.

The memory faded into a very real situation mirroring the one before. Katherine's playful smirk tugged on her lips as she was sleeping. In return, his own grin tried to appear. Stefan fought the urge to cry. Everything seemed so helpless. Was he doomed to lose all those he loved? Was Stefan Salvatore supposed to live a life alone?

His heart thudded. _Wait_, he thought. _Do I love Katherine? _There were definitely some feelings there...

He wasn't sure.

But he needed to find out.

When this was all over, he knew that he would not leave her side. They would try once more to be together. Stefan wouldn't be able to deny his feelings for her, and she had made her feelings clear.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he eagerly opened the message from Caroline.

"We'll come to you," it read.

He sent back a quick "okay."

He stroked Katherine's hair, and placed a blanket on her. Then he returned to his chair right next to her bed. He took a deep breath praying Klaus and his witch would get here quickly. Katherine looked paler by the second. He closed his eyes for just a moment, resting peacefully.

Suddenly, the energy shifted. Katherine was convulsing in seizures. Stefan didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't hold her down-it wasn't safe. So he just sat in his chair, helplessly. Trying to soothe her, and hoping with all his might that the original hybrid would make good on his word.

**This is a short one. Sorry! Please review! I promise the next chapter will dive into Klaroline again...with a bit of Katherine/Stefan. **

**What do you think? Should Stefan and Katherine stay in New Orleans? Or leave? Or visit from time to time?**

**I'd like to hear back...so I'm thinking FIVE reviews? That's doable(;**


	9. Everything's Not Lost

**This is kind of personal, but I just went through a break-up with my boyfriend. So sorry for the late update, but that's why. I'm hoping that some Klaroline moments will cheer me up. Here goes nothing(;**

**Thanks for the SIX awesome reviews! I am so ****appreciative of feedback! **

**This chapter is based off the song by Coldplay.**

Chapter 9: Everything's Not Lost

"Okay, I made your stupid deal. Let's go," Caroline huffed as she clicked off her phone.

A smirk grew on Klaus's face. He had been expecting her to concede, but somehow he still found himself pleasantly surprised.

"Not so fast, love," he took a sip of liquor.

Her eyes seemed to want to bug out of her head. Her hand was firmly placed on her hip as she gave him her best bitchy grimace.

"Excuse me? I just accepted your creepy, little offer-I play the beautiful prisoner in your twisted version of Beauty in the Beast and you agree to save Katherine."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you always insist on going places without phoning ahead, sweetheart?"

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, knowing he was referring to her spur of the moment arrival.

He quirked an eyebrow, "You really should learn some better manners."

Klaus reached into his pocket and dialed a number. He turned his back to her, trying to gain any sense of privacy. It unnerved him when she had her eyes on him for so long. He didn't want to think about the implications of that.

She was growing impatient. Scratch that, she had reached impatient twenty minutes ago. Now she was one second away from hurling into him and ripping out his jugular. She took a deep breath, hoping that this phone call would produce some progress.

"Davina," the name rolled off his tongue affectionately.

Caroline instantly perked up. She would never admit it, but her first thought was of jealousy. Who was this Davina girl? And why did he seem so fond of her? Her more logical side crushed irrational feelings, and wondered if this girl could be the witch she had been searching for. This girl could be the key to saving Katherine.

"I'm afraid I need a bit of a favor..."

Caroline didn't focus her hearing on the girl on the other end of the line. She was too busy pacing.

"Elijah would be very pleased if you did what you could to help. He was the one who gave you the grimores, after all."

Klaus, too, was growing impatient with Davina. Her answer was yes. It would be either way. He was just hoping he wouldn't have to force her cooperation because witches were pesky when they didn't get their way. She would be much easier to deal with if she believed she had chosen to come to Katherine's aide.

"I will send some guys to pick you up and take you to the hotel," he paused. "And Davina? Be sure not to disappoint."

When he finally hung up, Caroline felt like it had been centuries since their last conversation. Katherine was dying. She was getting worse by the second, and Klaus seemed to be going at a snail's pace.

"The deal's off if this Davina chick doesn't save her," Caroline turned to him as she planted her feet firmly.

Klaus chuckled and moved towards her, "I'm afraid that wasn't part of the contract, love. Katherine or no Katherine, you're stuck with me...for as long as I decide."

Caroline froze. She had been so foolish. She should have made him draw up a legitimate contract, and she should have thought ahead. She felt so stupid and so naive. And he had taken advantage of her, and the worse part was that he knew it. The smug look on his face disgusted her. Her eyes lit up with fury.

She was about to go off on Klaus, when he interrupted her, "Come on, love. Let's not keep the doppleganger waiting."

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh as he opened the door for her and waited until she passed him. Immediately, Marcel and the two vampires swarmed them. She could tell they were dying for some juicy details, but Klaus seemed indifferent to their presence.

"Marcel, have these two lads pick up Davina and take her to the-what hotel was it again, Caroline?"

"Homewood Suites," she said, distantly.

"Right, Homewood Suites. Take her there. Don't ask questions. Drop her off and leave," Klaus instructed the two goons he had at his beck and call.

She rolled her eyes. He loved this. He loved ordering innocent people around like they were put on this earth to serve him. It could be nauseating.

"Woah, woah, woah, Klaus, we're talking about Davina, here. Don't you think you should have consulted me about this first?" Marcel stopped Klaus.

Caroline looked back and forth between the two vampires. She sensed an intense power struggle at bay. Klaus motioned for the two vampires to leave. They looked hesitantly at Marcel. Klaus glared at them, so they began to hurry away. Then he turned his attention to Marcel. Caroline noticed the way that his eyes had turned cold and unforgiving again. His shoulders straightened, and his chest puffed out just the slightest bit. His fists were wound tightly in fists. Marcel had a less intimidating stance, but he was still defiant. Caroline tried to ignore how hot she found this entire thing. She was embarrassed to admit, that the way Klaus was standing up to Marcel was just plain sexy. He was confident, strong, and proud; he was like a king. She figured he considered himself one.

"I don't think I should consult you about anything, old friend," there was a bite to his tone.

Marcel was insistant, "Look, Klaus, you know I'm your guy. But Davina, well, I care about her. I just want to know what's going on."

"It's really none of your business, Marcel, but since you are insisting, I am asking Davina to work her magic," Klaus sighed and began walking again, pushing past Marcel forcefully.

Caroline followed meekly. She didn't know the history between these two supernatural creatures, but she could definitely infer that there was one. She shivered at the tension in the air.

"I want to go. I want to be there for her," Marcel followed behind Klaus.

"Well, I'm sorry, mate, but that's not an option," Klaus grinned deviously back at him. "But rest assured, I'll be taking excellent care of my prized witch."

"Come on, Klaus, she's just a kid," Marcel would not stop.

Caroline could tell Klaus was on the edge. One more protest from Marcel would set him off. He needed to stay focused on Katherine; she couldn't risk him throwing a tantrum right now.

She turned to Marcel and flashed him a friendly smile, "Don't worry, Marcel. Davina will be okay. I personally promise to ensure her safety."

Marcel stared her in the eyes for what seemed like hours. His lips quirked as he was thinking about whether or not he could trust her. Her smile must have been encouraging because she could see the defeat in his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. "Just-please, watch out for her. She's just a kid."

Caroline nodded, and nearly pushed Klaus forward. As soon as they were out of earshot of Marcel she leaned over to him.

"You're welcome," she smirked.

He glared back at her, but she could see the hint of the amusement dancing in his eyes. He smirked at her.

"Could've handled it myself, love."

She snorted, "Sure, and we would've had to explain the holes in the wall and the shattered glass and the broken furniture."

They were outside now. She spotted a small black car pull up in front of the building. It was inconspicuous. Klaus put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to it.

He chuckled, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go."

He opened the car door for and gestured for her to climb inside. He followed after her. And soon they were on their way to the hotel. The nerves were eating her alive. She was worried about Katherine for Stefan's sake. He had to be a mess right now. He had been with a practically dead girl all day. She hoped that he had consumed his fair share of alcohol or he would truly be inconsolable. Caroline couldn't even imagine what would happen if Katherine died.

She shook that thought from her head, letting her pretty blonde curls spill over her shoulder. Katherine could not die. She would not be allowed to. Because if Caroline was going to be stuck with Klaus for who knew how long, then that bitch was going to suck it up and live.

...

Caroline and Klaus arrived, and Caroline read her text from Stefan to lead them to the right room. The sight of Stefan tending carefully to Katherine, who was lifeless, nearly broke her heart. Davina hadn't arrived yet. Caroline rushed to her best friend and gave him a giant hug.

"So what deal did you make, Care?" he asked nervously, glancing between Klaus and herself.

Klaus grinned. His idea about a life for a life had been a streak of genius. Caroline would have to give him a chance now. He watched her. She seemed truly troubled by the Petrova doppleganger's current state. Klaus couldn't blame her. Katherine looked horrible. Of course, she still maintained the beauty every doppleganger was gifted with, but without her charm she seemed lost. Her skin was pale, and her hair was turning white. He was curious as to what was hindering Katherine Pierce who was known for her superior survival skills. After all, she had outrun him for centuries. Of course, he conceded, he hadn't really been trying to capture her. He simply had wanted her life to be a living hell, in which she was eternally in fear of his wrath. He smirked as he looked over at her dead body. In the end, not even he had gotten to Katherine. A frown formed on his face, the thought unsettled him. If any one was allowed to kill Katerina Petrova, it was him-and _only_ him.

Caroline glanced over at Katherine. Stefan wouldn't go through with it if he knew what she had had to agree to. He would feel too guilty. She couldn't even quite come to grips with her decision yet, let alone, explain it to her best friend. He would probably just explode at Klaus for asking something so ridiculous. Then he would give her a perplexed glare for accepting. And when he found out that there was no way out of the contract, he would want to break something. One thing had already broken today-her best friend, and that was enough for her.

She smiled uneasily, "It's not important. The important thing is that we are _going_ to keep Katherine alive, okay?"

Stefan shook his head. Tears dared to spill onto his cheeks. He was worn and haggard. His entire face seemed to droop as a consequence of too much brooding. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to stifle the tears.

"I don't know, Care, I just don't know. I mean, look at her-do you really think there's anything we or any witch can do?"

His eyes pierced straight to her soul. She wanted to console him with false hope. Caroline couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain. She couldn't reassure him everything would be okay. She couldn't say that Katherine would be alright. She couldn't say that they would all live happily ever after. What if Katherine died? Then all of this would be for nothing. Stefan would have lost someone he might have truly loved and his best friend. He already lost his past love and his brother. But he was a survivor. He was strong. He would find a way to live and move on. He would find other people to connect with; he would be important in other people's lives. Eventually, he would mend his relationship with Damon, and could still stay in touch with her. It wasn't a happy ending, but it wasn't hopeless.

She could only think of one honest reply.

"Everything's not lost."

...

**SIX more reviews for the next update please, please, please! **

**...**

**I just like to hear from you, even if it's just a simple "update soon!" **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**...**

**So I want to know...to KILL Katherine...or NOT to kill Katherine? **

**Are you guys Petrova fans? (; **


	10. Dog Days Are Over

**So you guys blow me away-over THIRTY REVIEWS! That's insane! Also, you guys obviously have a deep affection for a Miss Katerina Petrova...maybe I do too...(;**

**This chapter is based on a song by Florence and the Machines. I was feeling like a happy song, and I felt like a happy chapter. The last one was a bit depressing for my taste. Of course, this chapter is still pretty dark, but I hope you find my little moments of hope endearing. **

**Oh and forgive the first paragraph...it's sorta totally copyrighted. **

**WHO'S EXCITED TO SEE DAVINA?(;**

Chapter 10: Dog Days Are Over

Happiness hit her like a train on a track. Coming towards her, stuck still, no turning back.

"And I never wanted anything from you." Except everything you had and what was left after that too.

Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back, struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that.

Run fast. Leave all your love and your longing behind; you can't carry it with you if you want to survive.

_...An hour earlier..._

There was no knock at the door. Caroline had been pacing the room for what felt like hours as she grumbled at Klaus about his witch taking her sweet time getting here. Katherine was looking worse by the second, and Stefan was beside himself. There was a stoic look plastered onto his face. It was the kind of calm that hit right before the storm. Klaus sat lazily in a chair. His eyes grazed over the dying doppleganger with little remorse. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he figured that would earn him a disapproving glare from Caroline.

He really didn't care what she thought. Or at least he _shouldn't. _The Original Hybrid couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a huge mistake. He was basically forcing Caroline to stay in New Orleans; she didn't even agree to give him any kind of chance romantically. She was basically a prisoner. The thought unsettled him. He knew that this was not the wisest move in trying to win her affections. But at the time, it had seemed like a grand idea. Caroline hadn't come for him, as he had hoped she would. She had come for this useless, conniving human: Katherine. He had been seething, but he wasn't sure why. In his rage, he had made a rash decison-to help her in exchange for her "life." It sounded good in theory, but he worried it would have enormous consequences and he already had enough to deal with as it was. _What's done is done_, he thought. Secretly, he was glad to blame his irrational decision on his rage. It made it easier to comply with his choice. He secretly enjoyed the idea of Caroline staying with him in New Orleans, whatever the circumstances.

Klaus hadn't noticed that he had been staring at her for an inappropriate amount of time until he noticed her piercing green eyes glaring at him. He sighed and looked away. Unfortunately, his gaze stopped on his old pal. Stefan was pitiful; he was a mess over Katherine. Klaus hardly saw any worth in the girl at all. Sure, she was bright, but she was probably the most selfish person he had ever met. And that was coming from him. He wanted to tell Stefan to buck up and drink some liquor. Instead, he directed his eyes to the window. The window was a safe zone, he supposed.

Finally, Caroline heard knuckles sharply coming into contact with the wooden door. She flashed to open it and usher in the witch. She gasped when she saw her.

"Davina?" she questioned.

The girl was just literally just a girl. She had to be just sixteen. Her long black hair was beautiful, and she had a strong but lovely face. Davina shuffled in the room unsure. Her eyes flickered to Klaus, lounging in the chair, then to Katherine on the bed. Her gaze finally landed back on Caroline, who tried her best to smile genuinely at the girl. She had the oddest desire to rip her heart out after making them wait so long.

Davina walked farther in the room and turned to Klaus, "What do you want me to do?"

There was a defiance in her eyes, but Caroline also sensed a bit of fear. More than anything, Caroline sensed a grand and enormous power. Davina was quite possibly the most powerful witch that she had ever met.

"Save her," Klaus said offhandedly, flicking his hand towards the bed with the pale-faced Katherine lying still.

"That's it?" Davina rolled her eyes. "You called me all the way over here to save this human? What about vampire blood, or-?"

Caroline jumped in eager to move the conversation along. The sooner Davina started working on a spell, the better.

"Vampire blood won't work. She's taken the cure, so she can't even get the blood down," Caroline inched closer to Davina, trying to appear kind and friendly. "We need some sort of spell. Some sort of saving spell or immortal spell. Something to override the cure. She's hundreds of years old, so that's why she's dying. The cure made her human."

Davina nodded, taking all the information in. For a moment, Caroline saw the fear flash in the girl's eyes. It reminded her how young she really was. The immediate defiance and confidence that overtook her again, confirmed the girl's youth. Only a naive, young girl would be able to put so much confidence in herself in a matter like this. Caroline smiled, thinking that Davina's attitude reminded her much of herself.

Davina was picking her brain for anything. She scrambled through the grimore that Elijah had gifted her. There had to be something. If Elijah's mother, who created the Originals, had done that spell, then surely there was something like it in here. Davina really didn't know why she was actually helping these people. Sure, Klaus had ordered her too, and she really didn't need another power struggle with him. But she probably could have rebelled, or even just pretended she couldn't do anything.

There was something in the blonde girl's eyes, though. There was something she saw that she thought she could trust. These were the good guys, and they deserved her help. She had been gifted with such extraordinary power, and she had to choose to do good with it. Davina sighed and glanced over at the other vampire. He was desperately holding onto the human girl's hand. Did he love her? She didn't know. But he cared, that much she could tell easily. Klaus still lounged in the chair, peering out the window as if nothing was wrong. She clenched her teeth. He really didn't care about this human girl. Davina couldn't imagine a world where the Original Hybrid would care about anyone but himself. He had to be doing this for ulterior motives. She wasn't sure what they could be, and she was tempted to not aide the girl because she didn't want to risk helping him. Everything she had those thoughts, she grew anxiously guilty. The blonde girl was pacing. Davina returned to her thorough study of the grimore. There had to be something...

"Wait! I think-I think I got it!" she exclaimed, beaming at the blonde girl.

Caroline sped over to Davina. "What?"

"Um, I think I can make her not human, but not a vampire. Sort of like an immortal. It's this spell in Esther's grimore," she explained. "She used this to turn her children into vampires, but if I tweak it a bit...I think I can take out the vampire part. Hopefully that will work. Turning her into a vampire would probably backfire since she's already rejecting the blood. I just need a powerful source of energy, of magic. I mean, I have a lot power just in my own veins, but it will take more..."

"She's the doppleganger..."Caroline said hopefully, trotting over to Davina.

"I would need generations of dopplegangers to have enough power to complete the spell..."

Caroline nodded, eagerly peering over Davina's shoulder.

"Um..." Davina started, staring at Caroline for a moment.

"Oh, Caroline."

"So Caroline, can you bring me seven candles? I need to place the girl-"

"Katherine."

"Katherine on the floor and encircle her with them," Davina looked down again. "I'll also need a knife."

"Consider it done," Caroline sped off.

"Klaus," Davina called. He looked up at her expectantly.

"I need you to get Elijah and Rebekah over here. I will need the three of you, and your blood."

Klaus scowled. He really wasn't thrilled about giving up some of his own blood to save this annoying little doppleganger. However, he had promised Caroline that he would do whatever he could to save Katherine. He sighed, knowing he could not lie to her. He couldn't break his promise because he may be a lot of things, but he was not a liar. He tried to be honest whenever he could. Immediately, he whipped out his phone, growling angry commands for Elijah and Rebekah to come at once.

In a few minutes, Caroline arrived with the supplies. Seconds later, the two Originals showed up. Davina hurriedly set everything up.

"Um..." she started glancing over at the unfamiliar vampire.

"Stefan," Caroline inserted.

"Stefan, can you move Katherine over here. In the middle of the floor?"

He nodded, quietly complying.

"Hurry," he mumbled to Caroline. "She's not doing so good. She won't make it much longer."

Caroline nodded, and looked pointedly at Davina. Davina's head was spinning. She was about to attempt one of the most complicated and intricate spells she had ever tried. It was probably the hardest spell she would ever complete. She only hoped she could save this girl's life. Feeling the pressure, she arranged a few more things.

Davina took a deep breath, "Okay, I need blood from each of the Originals."

Rebekah and Elijah had remained slient since they had arrived. The scene they walked in on was chaotic and unexpected. Sure, their brother had sounded urgent, but they had never expected...

"You want to slice my hand for that common whore?" Rebekah crossed her arms. She was not happy about this one bit. Katherine was the last person in the world that she wanted to save.

"Rebekah," Elijah scolded.

"'Lijah, don't tell me you still care for this doppleganger. You always were one to fall for any womanly charms," she glared at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes, finally standing up, "Please Bekah, spare us the lectures on not falling in love with the wrong people. We know you have an extended experience in the matter, but we really don't have time to indulge in all of your exploits."

Rebekah turned a bit crimson, clearly embarrassed. She scoffed, "Please Niklaus, at least I try to find love. At least my life is worth living."

His anger flared up. Klaus began to storm over to her.

"Guys!" Caroline nearly yelled. "We don't have time for this! Please."

Her eyes begged each of the Originals. Instead of going for Rebekah, Klaus turned his hand over to Davina. She sliced into his palm and let the blood drop onto Katherine's forehead. Klaus's eyes never left Caroline's, and he didn't flinch one bit. Elijah politely stepped up after Klaus. He offered his palm to the young witch. She mumbled a few incoherent words as the blood dripped onto Katherine's forehead again. There were six droplets. She needed three more.

Rebekah stood off to the side, scowling at the wall. Klaus glared at her, expectantly. Caroline stood nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Davina bit her lip, waiting for Rebekah lift out her hand.

"Bekah," a guttural growl rumbled from Klaus's chest.

She rolled her eyes, stubbornly, " I don't see why I should have to help. I don't like Katherine. I don't know why you are helping her Nik. But I don't have to do whatever you say. And it's pretty obvious that Stefan is entranced with her. She clearly still has the affections of our elder brother. Why should she deserve to live forever? Why should we have to put up with her?"

Klaus's eyes were daggers at her, "Sister, do you forget how you betrayed me? How you were willing to turn against your own flesh and blood for someone you presumed to love?"

His voice was low. His eyes were dark. Caroline almost shivered at the sudden mood change; it was frigid and uninviting. Rebekah's defiance faltered. She sighed and stepped forward. Davina hastily sliced into her palm, spilling the final three drops of Original blood necessary for the spell.

As Rebekah shifted away from the others, still pale from Klaus's harsh words, Elijah watched over Davina carefully. Klaus returned to his chair and relaxed back lazily. Caroline continued to fidget. Her eyes shifted from Davina to Stefan constantly. Stefan had remained by Katherine's side the whole time; he had barely spoken a word. Davina closed her eyes in concentration.

"I need you to step back, Stefan," she eyed him, warily.

He complied. She then brought the knife to her own palm, offering her own droplets of blood to sprinkle over Katherine. Davina used her magic to light each of the candles at the exact same time when she stepped into the circle. It was just her and Katherine surrounded by a circle of fire. Caroline and Stefan watched anxiously.

Davina dropped to her knees. She was nervous, but she had to focus. Her confidence returned to her, even if it was forced. She need to relax and concentrate. She placed her right palm, the one she had cut, on Katherine's forehead.

Then she began to mumble and onset of confusing and incomprehensible words, "Pozivam mojih predaka. Pozivam stare magije. Uzmi ovo tijelo. Krvlju vješticama neka živi više nema. Do krvi ponovljenih one. Do krvi od blizanaca više od desetljeća, više od stoljeća. Ona je suđeno da lutaju zemljom zauvijek. Nikad umrijeti, nikad ne bi pronašli mir. Neka joj postati besmrtan. Neka duhovi uzeti njezinu dušu. Neka priroda vezati svoje posljedice za prkosi smrti i prkosi život."

Davina rocked back and forth. Magic and power coursed through the room. The lights flickered, and the candle flames soared up higher. Davina's eyes flickered from closed to open rapidly. The blood formed intricate patterns beneath Davina's palm. Her chanting grew louder and louder and more intense.

Finally, the flames went out. Smoke hung in the air, eerily. Davina collapsed on the floor next to Katherine. Everyone held their breath. They had no idea what had just happened. Had the spell worked? Was Katherine alive? Or did Davina just push herself past her limits? Stefan rushed to break the circle, but Caroline held him back. She didn't know witch protocol, but she didn't want to risk messing anything up. It was best to wait for a sign of life from either of the two unconscious girls in the middle of the floor.

Minutes passed. Everyone grew anxious and tired. Stefan had almost given up hope.

Caroline's eyes were fixed on Katherine's face. She was searching for any sign of life. She concentrated on the faint steady beating of the doppleganger's heart. It began to slow. It was fading.

Her heart stopped, and Caroline's almost followed suit. Her eyes strained for any motion. Her ears concentrated on any sound that could mean Katherine was still alive. Caroline had not come all this way and worked this hard for nothing. That bitch was not going to die on her now. Not after she had traded her life in to Klaus in exchange for his help. No freaking way.

Caroline rushed into the circle, crying. She shook Katherine, "Come on, wake up! Come on! No! You are not dead! You can't die! No!"

Then she just sobbed on her knees. Her forehead rested on the floor. She was utterly devastated because she had let Stefan down. Her guilt and grief was overwhelming.

Suddenly, she felt something. A twitch. She glanced up, wiping her eyes. The color was returning to Katherine's cheeks. Her finger had flinched. There was no heart beat, but Caroline thought she could hear the faintest of breaths.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, smiling. Now she was crying for a different reason. "Oh my gosh, Davina did it."

Caroline looked up at Stefan. He was grinning. He rushed to Katherine's side, and immediately took her hand. Slowly and stiffly, the doppleganger woke up. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Stefan smiling blissfully at her, and she couldn't help but grin back at him. Somehow she was alive, and he was here with her. For a moment, Katherine forgot everything.

Stefan gazed at her with such a caring, steady look, "You don't know how worried I've been about you. We've been working so hard to keep you alive."

His words opened up a part of her that she had been trying to close off. She couldn't believe it. This amazing guy had cared enough about her to find a way to make sure she survived. She had never felt like this before. She owed him. For once, Katherine Pierce was unable to keep herself alive, and she had to rely completely on someone else. She had no idea how to thank him. Then again she didn't even feel the need to. Somehow she knew that his actions had been as much for him as they were for her.

Happiness hit her like a train on a track. Coming towards her, stuck still, no turning back.

"And I never wanted anything from you," she smiled. _Except everything you had and what was left after that too, _Katherine thought to herself, fantasizing.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Too bad because you're gonna have to deal with me for awhile."

Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back, struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that. There was no logical explanation for why Stefan was still here. She had done horrible, terrible things. And a lot of them had been done to him and those he loved. She deserved none of his care, respect, or affection; she didn't deserve to be forgiven or given a second chance. Somehow he was willing to give it to her though. He was offering to look past her mistakes and try to have a future with her, possibly.

In her happy daze, Katherine nearly didn't care where she was. Then she took a look around. Her eyes darted between each of the Original siblings. Her breathing increased rapidly. The fear overwhelmed her features.

_Run fast, s_he told herself. _Leave all your love and your longing behind; you can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

It was the motto that had kept Katerina Petrova alive for so many hundreds of years. She rose to her feet with a newfound strength and speed. She tried to run away, only to feel her knees weakening. She felt dizzy and uneasy. There was something terribly wrong. She had a gripping headache and her vision was growing increasingly blurry. In the back of her mind, she thought she heard Stefan calling her name, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything anymore, just surviving.

She sped groggily around as if she was in a drunk stupor. A blonde vampire flashed in front of her trying to calm her down. Katherine stared straight into her eyes. She recognized the vampire before her. She knew what she had done for her and how she had helped in saving her. Katherine didn't care. She gave her a cold, penetrating glare as she efficiently snapped the vampire's neck.

Black blurred into her vision. She felt herself growing weary. The floor was swept from under her. Somehow she had ended up on the floor. As she was contemplating this, her mind quickly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**...**

**I got 15 reviews for the last chapter alone! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**How about that MEGA SUPER CHAPTER? (; Hope you liked it! I just wanted to get to this part and I didn't feel like making a whole separate chapter for these events to occur in. Hope you liked the cliffhanger!**

**_ELEVEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_? Pretty, pretty please(;**

**I would like to know if you want me to message you back about your reviews if you comment something like a question, suggestion, or concern. I just figure if I am asking for your feedback, maybe you want mine, too? If not, that's cool. Just let me know.**

**QUESTION:**

**Christmas scene or no Christmas scene? **

**Should I start based on what time it is now? Or are you craving a Klaroline Christmas? (:**

******Also, what do you think about Katherine...what do you think is wrong with her?**

**XO ****Jaci**


	11. Biting Down

**SORRY! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was away from the story fora while, and I totally forgot where I was going with Katherine. Not to worry, now i completely REMEMBER! (: Yay. So, I'm back. I changed this story from a CrossOver to just a TVD fic. I figured I'd get more views/reviews that way. Those always keep me interested in updating! **

**Now to find a song... Biting Down by Lorde. She's been my muse for the past three weeks anyways.**

**Chapter 11: Biting Down**

_It feels better biting down_, thought Caroline before she woke from her dazed stupor. Blood was pouring into her mouth and it tasted marvelous. She moaned into the flesh. The sweet, sweet blood seemed to be filling her to very toes. It reached the depths of her soul. It was almost better than sex, and Caroline couldn't help but wonder what it would be like _during s_ex. She moaned again, gulping down the delicious fluid. But as she drank more blood, her consciousness came further and further back to her.

Suddenly she realized that she was drinking from someone, but she didn't know who. She licked her lips, trying to get her eyes open. What had happened? Oh yeah, Katherine had gone all psycho-crazy and snapped her neck. That bitch better watch out because Caroline was already fuming. After all that she had been through to save that devious little slut? And that's how she repays her? Caroline wouldn't be surprised if Klaus had already slaughtered Katherine for her. The idea didn't make her unhappy.

_Klaus. _That's when Caroline realized that his scent was flooding her nostrils at an alarming rate. It was intoxicating to say the least. She realized that she was not laying on the floor or even on a bed. She was in an upright position. Better yet, she felt a pressure against her neck and her hip. Someone was holding onto her. She felt him shift under her. She felt him draw tiny circles on her hip. Caroline knew who was holding her without opening her eyes. She was mortified, though, and she was sincerely hoping this was not happening. For some reason, she licked his neck where she had bitten him. She supposed it was out of instinct. Her hands flexed as they were laying against his chest and shoulder. He tensed under her, his circles stopping. Part of Caroline never wanted this moment to end, but the other part wanted to smack him across the face. She shot her eyes open and pulled back from him.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she yelled, angrily.

Their noses were practically touching because although she had pulled back, he hadn't loosened his grip at all. The smirk that pulled up at the corner of his mouth made her heart soar, but it also irritated her to no end. Mischief danced in his eyes.

"I was giving you a drink. You looked like you could use one," he grinned then, dimples showing and all.

It was all Caroline could do to maintain her composure. Did he have to look so freaking hot? So freaking stunning? And gorgeous? And sexy? She pulled herself out of her thoughts to be mad at him like she should be.

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny," she glared at him. "What made you think that this-" she gestured down at his lap and back up to his chest. "would be alright?"

Klaus's eyes twinkled with mirth as he smirked again, leaning in closer to Caroline. His stubble grazed ever so slightly against her cheek, "Well, from the way you were moaning, sweetheart, I'd assume it was bit more than alright."

She growled under her breath becoming more and more frustrated with the situation. Her face was as bright red as a fire truck. She pounded against his chest, scowling mercilessly at him. Her nostrils were flaring and her blonde curls seemed to be on fire. He pulled back laughing at her. Klaus saw her as a true beauty, and when she was angry, she was just stunning.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at his laughter. "For your information," she spat out. "I had _no idea_ what I was doing. I was unconscious."

Klaus just grinned again, his big wolfish smile. Caroline's forehead wrinkled in confusion, but her eyes were still alight with fury.

"Exactly, love," Klaus teased.

Her wrinkled forehead creased even more at his comment, and her eyes narrowed just a bit more. His smile, in return, seemed to broaden.

"You had no idea what you were doing, so you couldn't stop yourself from giving in to what you really want, sweetheart," Klaus's words were hot on her neck as he drew closer to her. "For once you let yourself have what you subconsciously desire."

Caroline hated that the way he said "desire" (right against ear with his stubble grazing her cheek and his totally unfair accent) sent a jolt of pleasure and desire through her body. She hated the way that his words had truth to them. She held her chin up high and gave a little laugh.

This brought Klaus away from her sensitive ear. His breath was no longer hot against her neck. She felt a sense of relief. Of course, she was still sitting on his lap and that did nothing to stop her excited body. Caroline tried to convince herself that it was just the blood, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Can you please let me down now? Why did you even move me in the first place? You totally could've jacked up my neck while it was healing, you idiot," she said, struggling to get out of his grip.

Of course, all this did was move their bodies against each other while she sat on his lap. Caroline bit her lip when she realized this minor little detail. She immediately ceased her movements. Klaus was smirking, but his eyes were dark and deep. There was so much..._lust_ in them. He wanted her. He desired her. Caroline tried not to think about how no one had ever looked at her like he was looking at her right now. She might just give in.

Klaus gave a small, but reproachful squeeze to her neck, "That's why I was firmly holding your neck in place, love. It seems you underestimate me."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you please just let me down now?"

She careened her neck to see who was behind them. She had totally forgotten about everyone else, and she sincerely hoped they hadn't been quietly watching the pair of them.

"They've all gone to the next room over with Katerina," his tone darkened when he said the bitch's name.

Caroline's face soured, "After everything I did for her..."

Klaus stopped her. She felt him tensing up. His rage was boiling through, "I know, love. Trust me, I know."

He was seething, and she realized that for some reason they hadn't let him kill her. It was eating him alive. He wanted to destroy her. Caroline could see it in every ounce of his being that he needed to kill Katherine.

He took a deep breath, meeting her concerned gaze again, "That's why they put you on my lap. You needed blood, and I needed a distraction."

Klaus smiled, a bit sheepishly. Caroline sort of returned it, understanding now.

He blew out a breath, "And that's why they had to take her to the other room."

Caroline nodded.

"I want to rip her to pieces and fed those pieces to the wolves. I want to drown her in tar. I want to reach into her body and pull out of all of her organs one at a time until she slowly starts to lose functioning. The last thing I'll rip out is her brain. The first is her heart," he fantasized, staring behind Caroline at nothing.

He was sneering. His lips were creeping up in a sadistic smile as he spoke of Katerina's death. For once, Caroline didn't feel like scolding him. Katherine deserved pretty much anything he could dish out.

"With all of the ruckus you two are making, moaning and such, it sounds like you're having sex. I do hope you waited til she conscious, Nik," Rebekah called from outside the door. "Is it safe to come inside, or should I put a sock on the handle and come back in an hour?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline did the same thing.

"Rebekah, if you want something you could just do the polite thing and ask," Klaus growled as she picked Caroline up, spun her around, and sat her in the chair where he'd just been.

He whipped the door open, and the blonde bustled right past him. She glanced at Caroline with a self-satisfied smirk, clearly pleased with the way the other blonde was blushing furiously.

"I would never sleep with your brother," Caroline snapped.

Klaus scowled back at her, "You wound me so, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Rebekah just grinned, "Maybe not consciously..."

Klaus rolled his eyes this time, "Honestly Rebekah, I'm not some pervert like those blokes you always find yourself drawn to. You really think that low of me?"

Bekah rolled her eyes at him, and Caroline was beginning to see how similar the three blondes were.

"Honestly Niklaus," she mocked him. "I was just having a bit of fun, lighten up."

Klaus muttered, "You're starting to remind me of Kol."

Bekah sobered a bit at that. She missed her brother. That was clear to Caroline. In fact, both the Orlginals seemed to come to an agreement to not mention anymore of their deceased brother. It was still a touchy subject.

Caroline looked between the two of them, "So...Rebekah any news about Katherine? What went wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, "Davina said the spell was intricate. She didn't know the exact effect it would have...and she might have overlooked some essential details. Those bloody witches. I swear, they just do it on purpose."

"What details?" Caroline pressed.

Bekah smiled, "It seems Katherine Pierce has lost the heart she never had."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus questioned.

Bekah rolled her eyes, "Exactly what I just said. Everyone's beloved Katerina has no soul, no heart, no humanity."

Caroline gasped. That was probably the worst thing she would never wish on anyone. That was something she could never wish on her worst enemy. Katherine wasn't her worst enemy. Caroline didn't really think she had one. Caroline was lost in her thoughts.

"We have to fix this! I have to fix this!" she was exclaiming as she started pacing the floor.

Klaus had a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks. His eyes were genuinely confused, "Why?"

"Because she doesn't have her humanity!"

He sighed, "Yes, love. Thanks for the update. I mean why would you want to help her? Why do you want to fix this?"

Caroline was puzzled. Klaus could tell in the way her nose crinkled and her forehead wrinkled. She tilted her head up at him.

"_I_ did this. _I_'m the one who brought her here, trying to save her," Caroline tore away from Klaus's grip, pacing again. "I was trying to give her a chance with Stefan...I-I never dreamed. This is the exact _opposite_ of what was supposed to happen."

Caroline sat in the chair, her hands going up to run through her hair. Klaus was at her side in a second. He knelt on the floor, putting a finger under her chin, so she'd look at him.

"Caroline, you did not do this. Davina did. But even that wasn't her fault," Klaus caught her blue orbs. "And she tried to kill you, sweetheart. You don't owe her anything."

Caroline looked at the hybrid before her. And I mean, really looked at him. He was on his knees, comforting her, telling her it wasn't her fault. And the sincerity in his eyes was overwhelming. But there was a viciousness lying beneath the surface. He really hated Katherine. He hoped she died a long, sorrowful death of misery and pain. Klaus did not understand mercy.

Caroline shook her head, smiling, "But I do, Klaus."

He frowned in confusion. His finger tensed against her chin. She could visibly see his whole body stiffen. Klaus's eyes were a mix of wonder, confusion, and pure, fiery rage.

Just as he opened his mouth, about to ask, she answered him, "She gave me this life. She turned me."

Caroline shrugged, smiling a small smile. Klaus returned it, but his anger still wasn't ebbed. At least he understood, Katherine had given her a gift. The gift of eternity. It felt better biting down. Caroline loved being a vampire. She was a better person because of it, and despite everything that bitch had done, she'd given her the chance to live forever. Well, it was more like she forced Caroline into the whole ordeal, but she wasn't complaining. There were so many wonderful things she would never have gotten to experience if she wasn't a vampire. One of them, the most current one, was tasting Klaus's blood from the vein from his neck. There was something different about it this time, but Caroline didn't know what it was. His blood had tasted better than ever. Caroline loved her newfound strength. She loved blood, even though she didn't want to kill. _It feels better biting down_, she thought.

...

**So I know that was mostly just a lot of fluff. Sorry? I don't know. This chapter just kind of wrote itself. I just couldn't tear Caroline and Klaus away. Rebekah might be being a bit immature and OOC here, but oh well. **

**Hope you like it**

**REVIEW! Reviews, glorious reviews! I live and breathe them. (; XO**


	12. Let It Go

**Um, wow. You guys have officially BLOWN. ME. AWAY. 65 reviews. 64 followers. 33 favorites. 8,439 views. And now I feel absolutely TERRIBLE that I waited so long to update. Special shout out to****_ Damon X Misaki_****who wrote me such delightful reviews that I decided to start on this next chapter ASAP. **

**Chapter music: Let it Go by The Neighbourhood**

Chapter 12: Let It Go

Katherine was sitting in a chair, her hands cuffed to the desk which was bolted to the wall. Caroline mused that the doppleganger probably could've escaped. There was the one problem that three Originals, two vampires, and a witch stood in her way. Even the great survivalist, Katherine Pierce, wouldn't be able to get herself out of this one. Caroline held her shoulders up high, walking over to sit by Stefan on the bed. His eyes were dark, miserable. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

Stefan immediately tensed up, "Caroline, look at me."

Her blue orbs met his intense gaze, "This is _not_ your fault, okay? This is not anyone's fault. We were all just trying to help her."

Caroline nodded, but she still felt guilty. As she stood up, she noticed Rebekah and Klaus moving to stand beside their brother. Caroline began pacing again. It seemed like that's all she was doing today. Her nerves were eating her up, but he guilt was worse. No matter what Stefan said, Caroline knew deep down that this was her fault.

Yes, she was still incredibly pissed at Katherine for killing her. Yes, there was a part of her that was still angry that she had taken away Caroline's choice in the becoming-a-vampire matter. But after learning that Katherine was acting like more of a bitch than usual because she didn't have a soul anymore...well, Caroline could forgive her for the neck-snapping incident. And Caroline knew that she never would have had the guts to ask for what she really wanted. She never would've been able to ask for vampirism. She still would've been a measly, insecure human living out her life in ignorance. She never would've really become friends with Stefan. She never would've been able to help her friends the way she had. Klaus never would have taken a true interest in her. Caroline wasn't really sure why that made her list, but somehow it did.

Caroline noticed Klaus's knuckles turning white. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to harm Katherine. Caroline almost wanted to go over to him and comfort him. She almost wanted to take his hands in her own and tell him to relax-that everything would be okay. But she didn't. She couldn't.

"I-I'm so sorry, Caroline. I really tried. I promise I really didn't know that the spell would do this-" Davina was on the verge of tears as she gestured toward Katherine.

The raven-haired vampire rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm _fine_. Now will you people just get it over with and kill me already? If not, will you kindly let me go? I _seriously_ don't want to be stuck in this room with you people for another minute. It's a real drag."

Rebekah took a few steps forward in her disgust, "Shut your mouth you little whore-"

"Bekah," Elijah scolded. "Please."

The blonde Original rolled her eyes and sighed in that overly dramatic way of hers, but she stepped back. Caroline chewed the inside of her lip.

"Davina, we all know that you did your best, but-" Elijah began in a very diplomatic sort of way.

"But you completely screwed up, love," Klaus said menacingly.

Caroline gave the Original a look, which he paid absolutely no mind to. Davina was just a girl, and Caroline was not about to take it out on her.

"Davina, he doesn't mean that-" Caroline started, taking a few steps toward the girl in an attempt to comfort her.

Klaus smirked in his cruelest fashion, "Oh yes I believe I do, love."

Caroline sighed, ignoring him, "Is there anything you can do? Any way to bring her back?"

Katherine snorted, "Just let it go, already. What you want...it's just this figment in your head. Not everything is rainbows and sunshine, Caroline. Let. It. _Go_."

Caroline shook her head in defiance. She refused to give up on Katherine. She refused to listen. She was not about to let this go. Not after all that she had gone through to get to this point. There was no way that she was just going to let Katherine waltz out the door and disappear forever. Not on her watch. She growled under her breath, but chose to ignore Katherine. At this point, nothing the raven-haired bitch could say would affect Caroline. Instead, she turned her attention to Davina.

Davina bit her lip. She had been fumbling through the stacks of grimores on the desk in the room.

She flipped through a few more pages as she replied with a broken voice, "I'm looking-but this spell...it was very powerful. It was...a curse. Those aren't meant to be retracted."

Stefan had remained silent this entire time, but now his head shot up, "Then why are we even trying?"

Katherine's reluctance may not have affected Caroline at all, but Stefan's attitude. That certainly shocked her. She thought Stefan would be on board to save the day, bring the real Katherine back, and live happily ever after. Her jaw literally dropped like in the really cheesy cartoons. Was she really grasping at air? She couldn't listen to this.

"Thank you!" Katherine exclaimed. "Finally someone with some sense!"

Caroline shook her head, tears almost spilling over at her friend's carelessness, "Stefan? What-What do you mean?"

He sighed, a long, slow, painful sigh. It broke Caroline's heart, and she moved to comfort him. She seemed to just be roaming around the room, comforting all of those in need.

"I mean...look at her, Caroline," he said shakily, gesturing to Katherine, but not actually looking at her.

Caroline complied. Katherine rolled her eyes giving a darker sneer than the blonde was used to.

"Stefan-"

"She's _gone_, Care. What's the point? Do you see _anything_ left saving in her? Because I don't! I've been sitting here for the past hour trying to find one_ ounce_ of humanity. In her eyes. In the twitch of her lips. In her memories. In _anything_. There's nothing left, Care. Whatever Davina did...it saved her, but she's lost in a completely different way."

He let out a animalistic growl in frustration. Running his hands through his hair, he replied, "I should've never come here. I should've let her die in peace. I should've-"

"Stefan..." Caroline grabbed his hand. "You did what you thought was right. You were trying to save her. And you did."

She bit her lip as she paused. Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe they should have let it alone. Sure Katherine was alive, but the whole reason that Caroline tried to save her was to give her and Stefan a chance. That was obviously not going to happen now. She had soul her own soul to the devil. Katherine's was gone...along with Stefan's hope. This was a complete mess. But Caroline Forbes was not one to give up. She was the queen of fixing things. She could clean any mess up.

Her voice took on a new tone as she chided her best friend, "_Stefan Salvatore_. I will not stand for this! Stop acting like the victim. Did we give up on _you_ when Klaus turned you into the Ripper again? Did you and Damon give up on_ Elena_ when she turned off her humanity? Have you ever really given up on Damon? _No_. And you are _not_ about to start giving up now. I forbid it! You may not see anything worth saving in Katherine, but I_ do_. Okay? I saw it when you two were together. And damnit if you're not going to fight for it, I sure as hell will."

Stefan sucked in a breath. He looked up at his best friend and started smiling. Her eyes were bright and her cheek were flushed with anger and frustration. She always knew what to say. He had been a fool to give up now. He saw his mistake now. Stefan needed Caroline as much as she needed him. He was supposed to be her mentor, but she always found ways to teach him new things.

He sighed. He patted her hand with the one she wasn't holding and said softly, "You're right, Care."

She grinned widely and let out a small laugh, "Well of course I am! I _always_ am!"

The two best friends hugged, forgetting the three Originals, bitchy vampire, and teenage witch were still in the room with them.

"Hope, love, friendship. Blah, blah, _blah_," Katherine drawled out sarcastically. "Newsflash blondie, I am not in the need of being _'saved'_ right now. I am perfectly healthy...not to mention, if what I overheard was correct, I will live forever. I've _never_ been better."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Stefan just sighed, patting Care's hand again.

Klaus finally spoke again, "While this has been a lovely little touching moment..."

It didn't sound like he much appreciated all of the waterworks and friendship bonding. "I have to agree with Katarina-although I_ shudder_ at the notion."

Caroline shot him a look that said "traitor." He didn't seem to notice. That or he didn't mind.

"Klaus-" Caroline started, a new round of fury fueling her. Could no one see sense today?

Elijah stepped, cutting Caroline off politely with a hand gesture, "Ms. Forbes if I may. As much as I agree with you-that measures must be taken to retrieve Katarina's soul-Niklaus also makes a valid point. There is no reason to bind her to us. She is perfectly capable of doing as she pleases until Davina can find a way to remedy the situation."

Caroline stood up, "Elijah, she'll run. She's not going to wait around for us to find some spell that might weaken her. Not with her emotions gone. She's not going to_ care_!"

"Bingo," Katherine smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was seething in frustration. Everyone was just willing to let Katherine go, to let everything go. She was struggling, floundering really. This whole situation was a mess. Everyone was saying to let it go. Was she really so wrong to hold onto this? To want Katherine to be better, to have a soul again? Caroline was listening to them, but it was hurting her hears. She had to just turn the other and cheek and bare with it. Ultimately, the decision laid with Stefan. Caroline had come here for him, and by extension Katherine. She had tried to make him see sense, but at the end of the day, it was all up to him. Caroline bit her lip, spinning around to face her best friend with hopeful eyes.

Stefan sighed, staring at his hands in his lap. His mouth twitched in a sort of grimace. There was more to this story. He could feel it. Caroline had been right; he couldn't just let Katherine go. He could not and would not give up. Everyone might be saying to let it go. But he knew that there was still something to figure out between himself and Katherine. There were feelings there left to be explored. Maybe it was the Universe or fate or whatever freaky doppleganger spell that was set into motion by Silas and Amara, but Stefan didn't care. It didn't matter. He just knew that there was no way that he was letting her go. Not now. Maybe not ever.

Stefan turned to Katherine, "Will you stay with me?"

...

**Wow, so I kept writing and writing and writing. The next chapter will be up like TOMORROW. Because I basically already wrote it tonight. I had to break up this chapter because I felt like it had two different sections...two different focuses. There were two different song choices. **

**Hope you liked it. More on Stefan & Katherine in the next chapter! What's she gonna say?! **

**Aaaand...more Klaroline next chapter too(;**

**As always, please review! **

**Thanks to those of you who review/favorite/follow! **

**It makes me smile and it makes me want to update A LOT sooner. **

**XO, Jaci **


	13. Float

**So I wrote this when I was writing the last chapter. It ended up being really long, so I split it up. I think you'll get why I made that call...especially at the end. This chapter really has a different focus that the other. Sorry it's kinda short...**

**Chapter song...Float by (surprise, surprise) THE NEIGHBOURHOOD. I love them. **

**Chapter 13: Float**

The raven-haired vampire blinked twice. She was genuinely surprised by his question. Then she laughed in the cruelest manner, turning him down.

"Stef, I know you want to play the hero and save the poor damsel in distress, but_ really_?" Her tone was critical and condescending.

He sighed, trying to maintain his composure, "Look, I get that you want to do whatever it is you want to do. That's fine. But will you stay with me?"

She gave him another skeptical look like she was about to burst out in another round of laughter.

"We can go where you want. I don't care. You can do what you want. But will you let me be there? And not try to run from me? Not try to evade me?"

His eyes were pleading this was his last ditch effort to try to get her back. He knew that if they let her go scotch-free, they wouldn't find her for another century or two. Actually, they wouldn't find her until she wanted to be found. He hoped that the vampire who had smiled at him so insanely happily when she had first woken up after Davina's spell was still in there. The one who had joked that she "Never wanted anything from him." Not the one in front of him who would claim those words were complete truth. Stefan was praying that just a sliver of her old self was in there, telling her to stay with Stefan. To at least let him tag along. At this point, he wouldn't mind fate and destiny and the universe working its magic on the situation. They were the two dopplegangers...they were destined, fated to be together. He could use a bit of that right now.

Katherine pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Stefan. Finally she smirked, shifting her position to analyze her nails.

"Fine, I guess you can tag along. But seriously, the second you start being a buzz kill...it's hasta la vista, baby."

Stefan couldn't hide his smile. Thank you, Universe.

Then Katherine whipped her head around to him again, her brown eyes piercing deep into the soul that he still had, "But we do things _my_ way. Got it, Salvatore."

Stefan shook his head and mumbled, "Your way or the highway, got it."

Katerina grinned a wide, devious grin. She pouted and held up her chained hand. She pleaded with her eyes for someone to let her go. Rebekah rolled her own baby blues, before huffing to go unlock the bitch.

"Much better," Katherine smirked. "Now let's go have some fun, Stef. I'm dying for a drink."

Caroline tensed, "Stefan..."

"Care, I can handle it. I've got it under control."

Caroline hugged her best friend one last time, "I know you can do it. You're you. Just...you know what? Nevermind. You've got this. Keep me updated."

Stefan nodded, smiling, "And let me know when you make any progress on this whole mess."

Caroline nodded. She noticed a spark of recognition in her best friend's eyes.

"Caroline, what's the deal?" Stefan was insistent. "Tell me. What do you have to do for her life?"

The blonde girl sighed. She really didn't want to explain to Stefan now. He probably wouldn't leave if he found out; he'd feel too guilty. And what if Katherine suddenly changed her mind. Caroline knew she had to get him on the road and just tell him the real truth later. Hopefully he would have enough sense to stay with Katherine and not come rushing back to New Orleans. After all, her deal was made to save Katherine, and if he just lost her, then it would all be for nothing.

She shrugged, "Stefan, just go. I'll tell you later, okay? It doesn't matter."

Caroline could see Klaus smirk from across the room. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently it _did_ matter to him.

Stefan's forehead wrinkled, "No, Care. What aren't you telling me? I am not leaving here until you tell me. I want to know that saving her is worth it."

Caroline bit her lip, "Stefan..."

Klaus stepped in, "The deal's already made, mate. Success or not. Katherine or not. Caroline has accepted."

Stefan's whole body tensed up. Caroline really wanted to deck Klaus right now. He was acting like a Grade A douche bag. Not only was he forcing her to stay with him in New Orleans, but he was rubbing it in her face after a failed attempt to save Katherine. The blonde withheld her instinct to stick her tongue out at him. He was being cruel, and she didn't find it amusing.

Stefan's eyes did not leave Caroline's face, even though Klaus's words made him flinch, "What is the deal?"

She searched her mind for any possible answer she could give him. Anything but the truth. Normally, she was all about honesty, especially with Stefan. He was the one person who she could be completely honest with. He was the one person who never saw her as a monster. He accepted her-faults and all. And she loved him for it. Stefan would never abandon her here with Klaus, but that's obviously what he had to do. If he knew the truth, he'd try to play the hero. And in this word of villains, good didn't always win.

"Stefan, honestly. It's not that big of a deal. I just have to-" she glanced at the floor, uncomfortable with lying, before going back to staring Stefan straight-on in the eyes. "I have to stay here with Klaus for...a week."

Klaus's smirk grew higher. He was clearly amused with her lie. Stefan's eyes searched hers.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, seriously.

Caroline nodded, smiling a bit, "It's just a week! It won't be so bad...like a mini vacation...a forced one, but...hey, at least I don't have to pay for the hotel."

Stefan shook his head at her attempt at humor. He hugged her tightly.

Grinning, he said, "Thank you, Caroline. I know it didn't work out the way we hoped, but thank you for not giving up. Thank you for not letting me give up."

Caroline nodded, smiling at her best friend. Katherine rolled her eyes, and then all but dragged Stefan out of the hotel room.

She smirked in that seductive, mischievous way of hers as she waved, "Ta-ta. It's been a real party, but you know, things to do, people to _eat_."

Katherine turned to leave as she was cackling. Just before she left, she spun back around.

In an even more sultry voice she purred, "Always a pleasure to see you, Elijah."

Caroline bit her lip to stop herself rom bursting out in laughter when she noticed the Original actually blushed. He gave a curt nod. The door closed with a resonating sound. The room felt empty without Stefan and Katherine. Caroline's mind was running on double-time, worrying about all of the trouble that Katherine might drag her best friend into. She really didn't think she could handle a soulless Katherine and emotionless Stefan. The pair would probably even surpass Klaus in the evil department. That was not something she was equipped to handle, especially right now.

Katherine leaving felt like giving up. Caroline felt this overwhelming sense of pressure like she was drowning. So much had gone terribly wrong today. And on top of all of that her best friend was now headed God knows where with a psychotic bitch who killed her just about an hour ago. Now Caroline was standing in a room with three Originals and a witch she just met that day. Who was she supposed to confide in? Who was she supposed to vent to? So much was going on, and her best friend had just left her in an unfamiliar city with unfamiliar company.

Rebekah was the first one to speak, "Well thank the heavens that bitch is gone. I don't think I could've handled another second of her bitchy little attitude."

Davina turned around to face Caroline with tears in the brims of her eyes, "I'm really sorry."

Caroline rushed back over to the girl to assure her that it would be okay, "Just keep trying to find a way to fix it, okay? It's gonna be fine. No one blames you. Just-don't give up."

The girl nodded, and Caroline sighed. Today had been an extremely long day. She just wanted to curl up in a nice warm bed and go to sleep.

Klaus murmured behind her, "Elijah take Davina home. Rebekah would you kindly assist him?"

Caroline shut her eyes and rubbed her temples as she sat back down on the bed. This day was just too much. Everything around her was crumbling. She just wanted some safety. She just wanted to go back to everything being normal. She felt like being here was a huge mistake.

After the others had left, she felt Klaus sit next to her. He was a respectful distance away from her, but she was reminded of their earlier encounter. The thought made her blush. She was thankful that Rebekah, or anyone else for that matter, had not brought up the "moaning" again.

"What's troubling you, love?"

She gave a weak laugh. What wasn't troubling her? But Caroline thought about it for a second. What was really wrong? She had dealt with plenty of stressful, difficult, hopeless situations back in Mystic Falls. But she had never felt like she was feeling right now. Caroline had always gone home, crawled into bed, and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

That's it. "I want to go home," she whispered weakly.

Caroline was too tired, too spent to have anything but this feeling of homesickness. She knew that Klaus was forcing her to stay in New Orleans. He was being selfish, cruel, vindictive, and a complete ass. But right now, she couldn't muster all that anger. Right now, she just wanted to be sad. It's all she could feel.

Klaus sucked in a breath. They had made a deal. He didn't want to go back on it. She knew what she had agreed to. But here she was, hurting, almost crying, because she wanted to go home. How could he sit here and deny her that? How could he-

"Sweetheart, I-"

She cut him off, "I know, Klaus. I know we made a deal."

She shook her head, wiping away a single tear. Her voice had shook with her frustration and anger, but mostly it was filled with the sadness she felt spreading throughout her body. There was a numbness to it. She knew she couldn't go back on the deal. She wouldn't if she had the chance. Klaus had helped her. He had saved the life of the vampire at the top of his Hit List. It was all for her...so he could have her with him in his favorite city. Despite his much earlier brutality, she was reminded of the way it felt to be in his arms just over an hour ago. Caroline knew that she would never choose to go back on her word and be dishonest. She had tricked and manipulated him before. It always ended in her feeling like the scum of the earth. She wasn't going to let anyone use her anymore, especially not to hurt Klaus. If she was going to hurt him, it would be of her own accord.

"And I'm not saying that I want to go back on it. I am not going to betray you like that. Not again. I just-"

"You're homesick," he murmured.

Inside he was thrilled. She wasn't going home. She didn't want to leave him. Or at least she understood that she couldn't. He knew Caroline wasn't thrilled about their arrangement, and he knew that for the moment she was being quite uncharacteristically peaceful about the whole thing. Soon his fiery, hot-tempered vixen would return and he would have to deal with her harsh words, honesty, and criticism. For now, though, all that he saw before him was a lonely, broken girl who just missed her home.

She let out a shaky breath, "How ridiculous is that? I've been in New Orleans for what? Like one day? And I'm already homesick? It's-It's-I'm _pathetic_."

Caroline threw her hands up and then buried her face in them. How was she going to last for however Klaus decided in this city? How was she going to deal with being away from her mom that long? Klaus let out a low, throaty growl. She looked up in surprise. Her blue orbs found his much darker, fiercer ones.

"Don't you _ever_ call yourself pathetic, love," he grumbled, nearly scaring her. "You are so much _more_ than that. Don't you _ever_ even think that. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're...such a burst of light."

She smiled a real, genuine smile. Klaus wasn't trying to woo her right now. He wasn't being his usual charming, flirty self. He was just being honest with her. Sure, she was still extremely pissed at him and those words wouldn't change that tomorrow morning, but she appreciated them. His words meant so much more to her this way. They were more real, more raw.

She whispered a small thank you. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Both their minds swimming with possibilities, feelings, and uncertainties.

Klaus let out a breath, "You're homesick, love. It's understandable. Today was stressful. It's a lot to handle. And while I still don't quite understand your concern for that nasty little-"

Caroline cleared her throat, but she was smiling. She decided that right now in this moment she would just be. She wouldn't ruin it with her anger or harsh words. Caroline would enjoy being her with him comforting her. She really couldn't muster the proper anger anyway. Klaus rolled his eyes.

He smirked and continued, "Anyway, it's only natural that you are searching for some sort of...normalcy."

She relaxed at Klaus's words. He was right. She just missed home because she wanted to feel safe and normal. She wanted a feeling of something being right in the world.

Caroline sighed, "You're right. I just miss my home."

Klaus's lips twitched, and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, "What?"

"Just the musings of an ancient being with no place to call home."

Caroline was little confused by his statement, "But...I thought New Orleans..."

He let out a long, drawn out sigh, "Maybe I'm searching for a bit of normalcy too, love."

Caroline thought about his words. She was a little taken back by his honesty. It was pretty sad that a thousand year old hybrid didn't have a place to call home. Caroline couldn't imagine having that-a place to go to in times of trouble. A place where she felt safe and secure. A place to call home. Right now as she stared at the hybrid before her, she didn't see an evil monster who terrorized her hometown. She just saw a vulnerable guy searching for a home. His humanity was on display for her and only her to see. It was these moments that Caroline thought that maybe, just maybe, she would actually give in to him.

The blonde didn't know what to say after that. His look and his sort of cryptic words told her that he didn't really want to delve into the subject just now. She tried for a change of topic.

Caroline let out a little laugh, "I just don't know how I'm ever going to get used to this. Being in a brand new city. Being away from everything back home."

Klaus smirked, laughing a bit with her, "It's like...learning how to swim."

Caroline giggled even more at his weird analogy. She cocked her head, smiling, waiting for him to continue.

"But you've been thrown in the deep end while you're still learning."

Caroline rose from the bed and began to waltz toward the door. She turned around to glance back at Klaus, who was admiring her backside from his perch atop the mattress.

She raised an eyebrow, "And what if I don't float?"

He chuckled at her comment. She was grinning ear to ear as he stood to join her in leaving the room.

He smiled, his dimples showing, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll teach you."

As the pair sauntered out of the room, down the hallway, and onto the elevator, Klaus couldn't help but pray that the ravishing blonde before him would not-after learning from him-simply float away.

...

**Aw, sweet Klaroline moment(;**

**Okay, so lay it on me...what do you think about Katherine & Stefan leaving? **

**It might sort of be my way of getting rid of them for awhile, but don't worry! They will be back! And I might do a chapter or two focused on their misadventures...(;**

**Have you guys forgotten that Caroline doesn't know about Hayley yet? Because I sure haven't(; **

**As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **

**I'm expecting quite a few because...I updated so soon! But that's only because you guys were so awesome and reviewed!**

**So how about at LEAST 5 on any chapter? Preferably this one, though(;**

**XO. **


End file.
